Point Blank
by boysinabooth
Summary: Trunks has been having difficulties in his marriage since day one it seems, while Pan has been growing into a mature adult. What happens when a surprise is sprung on Trunks and the only person he can confide in is none other than Pan?
1. Changes

_Disclaimer - I do not own DragonBall Z so please do not sue me._

**Summary: Trunks has been having difficulties in his marriage since day one it seems, while Pan has been growing into a ****mature adult. What happens when a surprise is sprung on Trunks and the only person he can confide in is none ****other than Pan?**

* * *

**Point Blank  
****Chapter 1: Changes**

* * *

_He had always loved her, in that brother-sister sort of way. She was always following him and his best friend around everywhere they went. When she was younger, it was cute to see her with her eyes lit up and a smile broad across her features. She was always ready to embrace what the two older men wanted to do. As time went by and she grew older though, he noticed her demeanor change, it was not an obvious change though. Subtly she began pulling away from the men, realizing that their age differences also interfered with their common interests - at least, at her age - so she grew less attached, had cliche conversations with the men, and by the ripe old age of eighteen, was fully dependent on herself. His name was Trunks._

_She had always looked up to him, in a sense that he was like her hero. He must have grown a little bit tired of her constant energy - after all, there was a seven year age difference between the two of them - and he would always tell her when it was time to go back home to her mommy and daddy when she got a little too hyper. Yet, as he got older, he realized that she was no longer a child, that she, too, was getting to be the same age he once was when the two of them would play and laugh together. Sadly, her feelings toward him changed on the day he asked her to be the flower girl in his wedding. He was only nineteen years old then, and she was only twelve, and she hesitantly accepted. After his marriage, of course, that was when she realized they were in two different worlds. Her_ _name was Pan._

_From age twelve until eighteen, she grew up. She finally let go of what the faerie tales in those story books she read deceived her into believing what reality truly was, what love truly was. During her transition into adulthood, she experienced so much heartbreak, but she was able to repair her heart fairly well. It gave her a sense to be strong, to not let her feelings always get the best of her in a relationship, to be wary of the people she chose to trust._

_She truly was not like a lot of other girls, yes, she had quite some dating experience, yet she never fully gave herself to any one man. She knew her limits, she knew right from wrong, and she knew not to just give away her dignity to every man she met, in fact, she never gave it away to anyone at her young age. She was waiting, waiting for the right person to come along - that is, if he even existed._

_He wasn't always perfect, in fact, marriage might have been his biggest mistake. He knew he was young when he was married, but it felt right in that moment. Some days he would wake up and regret his marriage, but then realize that he had to make it work, he was not going to give up at any costs. After all, she was the first woman that he fell in love with._

_He was like your typical man, sexually driven. He knew that what had attracted him to his wife was her slim body and shapely bosoms. However, in time, realized that looks was not what it was all about. When he came to this realization, it was because his blond bombshell of a wife was throwing their brand new dishes all over the kitchen floor after he had decided to take over his family's business._

_So, this is where it starts. This is how two regular people with two regular lives end up colliding and creating something unfathomable. It is not your typical cliche romance, so if that is what you are wanting or expecting, then read no further, close this book, or put it right back up on the store shelves, because in the real world, life is not a fairy tale, there is no such thing as a happy ending._

_Just look at Pan, look what happened when she thought life was a fairy tale, it hit her in the face like a ton of bricks. Sadly, the same thing happened to Trunks. He is now living in a harsh reality, confused as to what he will do with his life from here on out. So, let's get this started, let the story speak for itself as you skim through these pages._

"Trunks! Hey Trunks!" a deep voice beckoned from outside of the house. The man who was projecting himself was none other than Goten, Trunks' lifelong friend. He generally acted as though he were a jester and that he never took life too seriously. He was a very laid back young man, yet a hard worker at the same time. What had scared him the most though about Trunks was that even though the two had been friends since what seemed childbirth, Trunks was never one to express his feelings, he always kept his world a secret. "Are you up there?"

Lavender hair shone from the window that Goten was looking up at. It was a Saturday morning, and the last thing the married man wanted to do was wake up at the crack of dawn and go fishing with his best friend. Groaning, he forced himself out of the bed and peeked out the window; the sun was rising and every shade of orange and yellow beamed straight into his eyes. The aging man glanced down at the woman that was laying in the bed still sound asleep.

"Come on, man, we can't waste the day away!" Goten yelled as he waved his arms rapidly in the air in some feeble manner to make his friend hurry up. Sighing, he knew that there was truly nothing he could do in order to make him get ready any quicker. The man was somewhat impatient though. "The fish are all going to leave the lake if you go any slower!"

Trunks chuckled at the way his friend was reacting. It baffled him to believe his best friend still did not understand he hated going fishing. Yet, the lavender haired man still found an old t-shirt in his closet with some camouflage shorts. This was, of course, the typical male fishing outfit.

Right as he opened the bedroom door to leave, his wife shifted in her sleep. Trunks could not help but stop and hold his breath for a moment, knowing that if she woke up he would hear nothing but endless yelling and screaming at the fact that he was spending time with his best friend in lieu of his wife. He watched her meticulously, hoping and praying she would not wake up, and as she rolled over to face him, her eyes fluttered opened slightly.

"Baby?" She inquired curiously, seeing her husband standing before her with a questioning look upon his features. "What are you doing?"

"I have some work I have to do in the office, Marron, but don't worry, I'll be back." He whispered. He cautiously approached his wife and lovingly caressed her face - like he did when he had first kissed her - and quietly gazed as she drifted back into sleep.

Releasing a breath he did not know he was holding, he finally was able to make it out of his bedroom. As he walked downstairs to meet Goten, all he could think about was how his relationship with his wife had been built on nothing but lies. He tried to block out the memories and thoughts, but to no avail did it work by the time he reached his friend.

"You okay?" Goten asked quietly, knowing how Marron could be sometimes. Even though Trunks was not open about his relationship to Goten, Goten had witnessed a few of her outbursts in the past. Trunks nodded his head in reply and it was apparent that he did not want to speak about what was on his mind. "Well, are you ready to catch some fish?"

As the two men made their way down to the fishing docks with their fishing poles, they carried on with cliche talk, like how the weather was, and the typical how are you with an answer of fine. Sadly, their relationship as friends had been taking a turn like this for the past year, and neither of them knew how to strengthen it back to its regular bond.

The lake shone bright as the morning sun beamed on it; its glimmer reflected off the faces of the two friends, and a fish hopped out of the water as if to tease them. As they sat at the edge of the dock with their feet hanging over, they cast their lines out in hopes of catching a big one.

"Hey Trunks, do you see that in the water?" Goten asked, pointing to a figure about fifty feet away. Trunks hummed yes in reply as he, too, was gazing at the figure that was quickly approaching them. Squinting his eyes, he noticed that it looked like a person, swimming on their back and basking in the warm summer heat. "It's a girl."

The figure in the water they identified as a girl finally was close enough in sight that they recognized who it was. It was none other than Goten's niece, Pan. Her raven hair beamed brightly in the sun as her brown eyes sparkled when she noticed to two men. She slowly swam up to the two and pulled herself up on the dock in order to talk with them in a casual manner.

"What are you two old men doing around here?" She asked coyly, nudging the two of them in the shoulder. Pan always was full of spunk and that spunk is what gave her such a friendly and warming personality, she practically had _tell me your life story_ written blatantly on her forehead because of what was in her heart. When that happens to someone, it's like a piece of their heart just withers away into nothingness and you've got no one that will listen to you.

"Trying to get away from the women in our lives." Goten joked. Goten had been dating a girl Paris for years now, and it was strange that the two of them had never insisted upon getting married quick. He was just the type of guy who did not want to rush into things, he did not want to end up like his best friend after all. "How about you? Looks like you're getting older too!"

"Well, I'm not as old as you two!" she exclaimed. She pushed herself off the dock quickly and glanced off into the horizon. "Tell me if you see my mom, she's got me under close watch."

"Why is that? Aren't you seventeen now?" Trunks asked.

"Actually, I'm eighteen and I'm going to be nineteen in less than a month. Way to keep up with the times Trunks, I guess it's just difficult for you though, you're losing your memory 'cause of your age."

Trunks eyed her curiously before pushing her back into the lake. The young woman screamed before her body made harsh contact with the water. As she came up for air, she promptly gave Trunks a very rude gesture with her hands, only causing Trunks to laugh. Huffing, she swam back up to the dock - only this time she did not climb up - and glared at the two men.

"You're horrible!" she squealed. Just as Trunks opened his mouth to retort, a voice in the distance distracted Pan. It was none other than Videl, Pan's overprotective mother, crying out for her daughter because she had been missing for the past twenty minutes. Rolling her eyes, the raven haired girl forced herself to let go of the dock and began swimming away from the two older men. "Well, it was nice seeing you two! We'll have to catch up some other time."

Not even a moment later, someone else was heading in their direction, only this time, it was Trunks' father, Vegeta. Vegeta was a very strict man in his policies and always demanded perfection from his son and daughter. However, he knew that his daughter would probably never come close, so he generally relied on Trunks for a majority of things. The two were inseparable at times, with Trunks confiding a majority of his issues to his father. It took the two men to realize that the short stature man was standing in front of them, yet when they did, each of them stood alert.

"I need you two back at Capsule Corporation, it is urgent." the aging man stated tritely. Brown eyes met blue eyes as the two men both had fear in their eyes. Before either could respond, Vegeta had already flown off into the sky, shooting off like a rocket. With haste, Trunks and Goten hurried after the Saiyan Prince in order to find out what exactly was going on.

They touched the ground softly and entered the double doors to Capsule Corporation. Each of them seemed antsy and nervous about what Vegeta had prepared for them. The thick voice of Vegeta resounded down the hallway and the men followed to where it was coming from. As they approached the door where they heard Vegeta's voice, each of them took a deep breath before entering.

"Bulma, you are not going to decide what they do. I am in charge of this portion of the company, so please do not interfere with me!" The enraged older man yelled. Bulma, his blue haired wife, was in tears at her husband's outrage and forced herself not to cry. Angrily, she ran out of the room, passing right by her son and his friend without a thought to say anything to either of them.

"Dad, what-" Trunks began.

"Get in the space ship." Vegeta barked. He watched as the two men scurried onto the ship in a hurry, afraid to see what would happen if they waited a second longer to embark. Vegeta stalked onto the ship, glaring at each his son and the son of Goku. "I need you to pay close attention, you understand?"

"Yes." the two responded in unison.

"I know you both know of the destruction of Planet Vegeta, yet what you do not know is that Frieza's minions had stolen some family heirlooms from the planet years before it was destroyed. With the technology that Bulma has invented, we were able to track down these minions and the specific family heirlooms that were pilfered. Now, I know you are the President of Capsule Corporation and believe I have no right to tell you what to do, but this is urgent son, you must go out and retrieve these heirlooms, they are very powerful and magical."

"What can they do?" Goten asked out of curiosity. As a response he received a glare from the Saiyan Prince himself. Gulping down his pride, he conspicuously began whistling as if he never asked the question in the first place.

"Trunks, Goten, will you two be able to complete this mission?"

The two Saiyan Warriors nodded their heads in reply. Though, Goten seemed somewhat apprehensive about it. He never really trusted Vegeta, and this mission of his somewhat scared him. However, Trunks stood tall in stature, prepared to take on whatever would come before them.

Vegeta walked off the space ship, knowing that Trunks and Goten were preparing to launch, and smirked proudly up at his son messing with the gadgets on the ship. He knew that nothing could deter his son, that is, nothing except his good-for-nothing wife. Sighing, the aging man left the room just as the ceiling was opening for the ship to take off.

"Are you ready Goten?" Trunks asked, eager to go on their new mission. His friend nodded in reply, and not a second later they shot off into the sky at super-speed.

"Those two are in for a rude awakening." Vegeta murmured under his breath as the space ship disappeared in the sky. He had turned around to head for his bedroom when none other than Marron herself was standing in front of him with a distraught look upon her features. With no concern in his voice at all, Vegeta asked the typical question. "What is wrong with you?"

"I can't believe you! Why did you make him leave?!" She exclaimed. Marron's fists punched the older man's chest as fury washed over her. Her blond hair fell into her eyes as tears from from them. It did not take too much time for the woman to lose all of her strength and fall into the arms of her father-in-law. "He cannot leave, I had to speak with him today. I had to tell him something that has been eating me alive. Please, let me take a space ship out to stop him."

Vegeta's gut instinct was to ignore her - as usual - and forget that she had even come up to him and speak with him. Yet, something was different in her demeanor, and she even smelled different than usual - that was not Trunks' cologne on her, was it? - as he eyed her curiously. Accepting her wishes, he found a small pod that was somewhat slower than the space ship Trunks and Goten had embarked on minutes ago.

"Their first stop is in less than an hour, I'm setting the coordinates for Trunks' and Goten's ship, do not touch anything in the pod." Vegeta stated as he pushed various buttons in the pod and then gestured for Marron to step into it. "And don't worry about getting home, the coordinates are also set to go back to Earth once you go back in the pod."

"Thank you so much Vegeta." she said and hugged him. He initially tensed up from the hug and pushed her off him quickly. Realizing Vegeta was not affectionate with other people, the blond sat in the pod and watched as the door closed slowly, she was leaving planet Earth for the first time in her life and she was not in the least frightened about it, she was more worried about what was in the back pocket of her jeans.

-

"We have not been out on a serious mission like this together in years, have we?" Goten asked. He leaned back in the comfortable chair and propped his feet up on the console. Trunks pushed his friend's feet down quickly, noticing a small malfunction in the auto-pilot.

"No, we sure haven't. It's good though, just you and me enjoying ourselves with no worries of our women. I mean, it's not like they can hop a pod and catch up with us even if they wanted to, they're both technologically incompetent." Trunks said with a chuckle. Truth be told, he was more than happy to be away from Marron for a while, her antics were beginning to frustrate him.

"I know what you mean bud, Paris and I have been going through some rough times. She's really pushing for us to get married, and I just don't know, I want to make sure that she's the one for me, you know?" Trunks nodded his head in agreement with Goten, knowing full well what he received as a punishment for moving to quickly in a relationship.

"Just hang in there man, I know what you mean exactly."

Trunks pushed himself out of the pilot's seat and rushed over to the refrigerator due to his stomach growling immensely. The refrigerator probably took up at least a fourth of space on the ship - this of course, was due to the typical Saiyan appetite. As he opened the fridge, his eyes widened at the sight of all the food that it contained. Goten, too, noticed this and immediately jumped from his seat.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Goten asked eagerly.

"Oh yeah."

Ten minutes and two full stomachs later, the men were sprawled on the two single beds feeling utterly miserable. Trunks allowed a burp to escape his lips and Goten couldn't help but let some gas pass. As the two men - with the mind-set of eighteen year old boys - laid on their beds, they came to the conclusion that they should not consume that much food again in a short period of time.

"Dude, you stink." Trunks said, wafting his hand over his nose for some air. Goten's reply was merely some more gas.

"Sorry, beans will do that to me."

The space ship jolted slightly and the two men shifted in their beds uncomfortably with a groan. It was their first stop of the journey, they had to add more fuel to the space ship due to the fact that the ship lost most of its fuel from take off. Pushing themselves from their beds, Trunks and Goten peered out the window to see where they had landed for their additional fuel.

"Ah, Planet Kaisai. The inhibitants here are very hospitable." Trunks noted as he watched the Kaisains fill up their fuel tanks. Knowing it was going to be a while, he began laying back down on the bed so he could fall asleep on his full stomach. Soon, he was sound asleep with pleasant dreams about the lake from this morning.

-

"Trunks! Hey Trunks!" Goten exclaimed. He shook his friend hard in order to wake him up. As soon as the lavender haired man opened his eyes, he saw the distressed look on his friend's face. He furrowed his eyebrows questioningly and pushed up from the bed with a start.

"What is it?" Trunks asked, sounding slightly more awake than he expected. Without saying a word, the raven haired man pointed toward the window, opposite of Planet Kaisai. Letting out a gasp at what he saw, Trunks approached the window in disbelief, there was a pod heading toward them that read, _Capsule Corporation_ on it.

"Who could it be?"

They received their answer fairly quickly as the pod window finally faced them. It was Trunks' deranged wife, Marron. Shaking his head, he paced across the space ship, hoping that the Kaisains would hurry and fill the fuel before the pod could reach them. To his dismay, the pod had landed on the ship and just as the door opened to reveal Marron, Trunks held a breath in.

She stepped off the pod, her eyes were puffy and she had fresh tears on her face. Confusion was on Trunks' face as he glanced at her with his head quirked. With a sob, she pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket, what she had been dreading to do from the moment she begged Vegeta to allow her to go see Trunks, her husband, the man she was supposed to be with forever.

"What is babe?" he asked, his hands gently carressing her arm. She flinched away quickly, afraid of his touch, afraid what he might do after she presented him with some devestating news. Trunks did not like the way she was acting one bit and he wanted to know what was going on in her mind right now. "Come on, you can tell me anything."

"I cannot do this anymore Trunks." she whispered loud enough only for him to hear. Glancing down at the papers once more, she felt more assured in what she was about to say. "Our relationship has been nothing but a lie, and I cannot stand to keep living this way. I have cheated on you countless of times and I cannot go on like this, I have found someone else, he loves me."

Trunks' eyes widened in shock; this was the last thing he expected to hear from his wife.

"I am so sorry. But, these past six years have just been a burden on me. Please, I need to be free from it, I need to be free from you." and then, she did it. She pushed the papers into Trunks' hands - the divorce papers. Swallowing hard, Trunks was not about to sign away his marriage, instead, he grasped her shoulders firmly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, almost begging.

"Get your hands off me!" she cried, forcing him to let her go. She shoved him against the wall and picked up the closest object - being a remote control - and smacked him in the mouth with it. Anger washed over the beautiful blond and instead of trying to fight off the emotions, she hit him again, causing his lip to bust open. As much as Trunks wanted to fight back, to restrain her, he knew he couldn't, he knew all he could do was accept the abuse.

"Marron!" Goten yelled. He approached Trunks and guarded him with his own body. Glaring at the woman, he snatched the remote control out of her hand. "He did not do _anything _to you, it was your idea to even get the divorce. Do not lay another hand on him or we will leave you here on Kaisai to die."

Shaking, the blond-haired woman came to her senses. She buried her face in her hands and began to board the pod. However, before she reached it, Trunks gently took hold of her arm.

"Is this what you really want? You want me to sign these papers?" he asked, his voice quavering.

"Yes." was her only reply as she stepped onto the pod and left without another word.


	2. Honesty

_Disclaimer - I do not own DragonBall Z so please do not sue me._

**Summary: Trunks has been having difficulties in his marriage since day one it seems, while Pan has been growing into a mature adult. What happens when a surprise is sprung on Trunks and the only person he can confide in is none other than Pan?**

* * *

**Point Blank  
Chapter 2: Honesty**

* * *

_Trunks was not sure if he loved her anymore, she had treated him this way for so long that he was willing to do anything to get her out of his life. Yet, at the same time, his heart yearned for her, yearned for the companionship they had once shared when they were fools in love. It had honesty amazed him that the whole time he had been wed to her she had been the fool, that is the fool fooling around with everyone._

_It had just hit him, that all those nights when she said she was hanging out with her girlfriends, she was more than likely with another man. But, how could he blame her? He was always so busy with his job that he barely had enough time for them to truly bond, as a husband and wife should do. He was afraid to divorce her, but then he thought of what he truly wanted. But, what was it that he wanted?_

_Had he really been that oblivious to her world? Was he that naive to believe she was always faithful to him? Apparently so. All he truly wanted was happiness, and she had done anything but give him that. She was violent, abusive, and extremely manipulative. It seemed as if all these pieces were finally fitting together to show him the big picture that he had been missing this whole time. He didn't need her. He just believed that he did. Still, when he thought of a life void of her, his heart sunk, believing there would be no one who would accept him for the way he was._

_At his age, he should have already had children by now. Maybe that was one of the reasons she had decided to leave, because he could never be able to give her a child. He would never learn the joys of being a father, he was less of a man that so many people thought he was. So many people who viewed the couple on the outside just figured they did not want children, that the couple was just trying to preserve their marriage and prolong children as long as possible._

_Could that have been the reason she cheated on him so many times, because he was incapable of giving them something to share? His heart nearly pounded out of his chest as thoughts raced through his head. He would not be surprised if that was her logic to begin with, considering he had tried his best to give her everything she ever wanted. Yet, there was **one **thing he would never be able to give her._

_It was sad really, there were so many tests that Trunks went through just to find the truth, to find all the answers to what was wrong with him. When the doctor finally came to him with the results, the lavender haired man was horrified. He would never be able to have children of his own. The thought alone had scared him, and Marron only stood there and cried her eyes out. It broke his heart, it really did, to see his wife in so much pain. He would **never** be able to give her a child to call theirs._

_Had she been so desperate to want a child that she had to find someone who could give her one? Either way, she had yet to do so, and maybe it was a good thing that no one else was involved in this situation. He could not live with himself if there was a child - even if it was not his - that had to deal with a divorce. All of these emotions kept hitting him like a ton of bricks, unsure what to do._

_So, here he is, standing between a rock and a hard place, in a catch twenty two. So many feelings flooding within him, unsure if he should sign the papers or not. So, instead of giving you all this anticipation, let's continue on where the story left off._

Trunks laid on his bed with the divorce papers clutched tightly in his hands. He was so overwhelmed with shock that he could not think of anything to do but blatantly stare at the papers and hope and pray they would just disappear into thin air, though, that was highly unlikely. Sighing, he thought about sitting the papers down on the nightstand, but he just could not bring himself to do that. He could not bring himself to believe this was truly happening.

"Trunks." Goten said joining him on the bed opposite him. The lavender haired man barely flinched at the sound of his name resonating in his ears. Instead, he rolled over on his side in some feeble way to ignore his best friend. The last thing he needed was to talk about how he was feeling, because if he did, he might destroy the nearest planet. "Just know that if you do want to talk, I'm right here."

But, Trunks knew that Goten could never understand. Heck, his best friend had not even been married, he did not understand the joys and woes of marriage, how it is like a roller-coaster, how getting married was not a destination, but a journey all on its own. He grunted, hoping it would be a sufficient reply, and his friend just sighed in response.

The lavender haired man was in so much distraught that his recently filled stomach was agitating him, groaning in pain - just as his heart was doing - and it was apparent what was coming next. Pushing himself off the bed in a rush, he quickly made his way to the bathroom to empty out the contents of his stomach, his best friend following him comfortingly behind.

"Don't beat yourself up over this man," the younger man said. Goten may not be the wisest man in the world, but every once in a while he would say something that was profound. This may have been one of those moments, because all he wanted to do was help his friend out, he wanted to be there for him when times were rough like this. "There has to be a reason why this is happening, God would not put you through pain if there was not something good to come out of it."

Blue eyes were wide as his stomach clenched for release of bile. With hesitation, Trunks was hovering over the toilet once more to empty out whatever remained in it. After wiping off his mouth - thinking that was the last of it - he glanced at his best friend from childhood and tears began to well in his eyes.

"You're not going to get emotional on me...are you?" Goten asked. He decided it was probably best to remove his hand from his lavender haired friend's back. Trunks rolled his eyes and proceeded to wipe them as well. Goten finally realized that his friend's teary eyes were probably due to the immense amount of vomit that was still floating in the toilet. "Phew, I was getting worried there for a second."

"Yeah, I bet you were." Trunks said and promptly flushed the toilet. The duo left the bathroom and Trunks found himself back on the bed once more, the place where he left the dreaded divorce papers. Shaking his head - still in disbelief - he picked them up once more to read over the exact specifications on it. He saw the dotted line where he was supposed to sign on the final page - the one to finalize the divorce - and threw the stack of papers off the bed in fury.

Blinking, Goten merely glanced at his friend. He did not have any more words of advice for him, and it truly was hurting him that he was practically powerless to help him. It was apparent that the lavender haired man was not going to all of a sudden open his heart and soul out to his friend about how the divorce could have even crossed Marron's mind. Instead, the raven haired man sighed from his bed, trying to figure some way for Trunks to get his mind off the entire situation.

Goten mischievously glanced at the divorce papers in the floor, attempting to see what they entailed, but his eyesight was not the best, nor his subtlety.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Trunks asked with a chuckle. Reaching into the floor, he grasped all the papers in his hand. Indecisively, he shoved them into the nightstand that was sitting next to his bed, not giving it any thought to sign off and agree to the divorce. "Do you think I did not notice you practically leaning over the bed to read that?"

"Maybe."

"I'm glad that you're here, I don't know what I would do if I did not have someone at least in my presence." Trunks said with a laugh. That was one thing he could always rely on Goten for, to make him smile in the worse possible of situations. He rolled over on his back and glanced up at the ceiling. "Well, at least we're out here in space with no distractions."

Not a second later, the video screen revved up and the face of none other than Vegeta was on it. Both of the men were somewhat taken aback and fell off their beds in shock.

"What in the world are you two doing? I did not send you to outer-space just to meander! Set your coordinates for Planet Triage, it is where the radars last detected Frieza's minions." Both of the men stared blankly at the screen, still surprised to see that Vegeta was capable of figuring out how to use the brand new technology that Bulma had created. The Saiyan Prince was becoming angered that the two men had not moved an inch and with a twitch of his eyebrow he barked, "Don't just sit there and look at me! Do it now!"

As the two fumbled with all the buttons and gadgets on the ship, Vegeta watched them meticulously. Flying a space ship was one thing that he was good at, and he needed to ensure that his son - and, unfortunately, Goku's son - were capable of controlling the ship without him constantly having to be over their shoulder. A few minutes later, the ship began to shake slightly before taking a sharp right in its destination. The jolt caused Trunks and Goten to falter in their footing, but they managed to stay standing.

"Now that you two have finallyset the coordinates," Vegeta remarked sarcastically as if he had been waiting for hours for the duo. His face softened slightly before he opened his mouth to speak, "Trunks, she is back, she told your mother and me everything. If you wish to speak alone about this, you can always pick up the space phone and give me a call."

Blue eyes were fierce as Trunks forced himself not to reach over and shut the video screen off. Instead of doing that, he merely nodded at his father. Vegeta must have been able to see the fear and anticipation in his son's eyes and promptly told the two men goodbye as he shut the screen off, not knowing when he would hear from his son again.

"Trunks, that's your dad, he's only trying to help you out." Goten said.

"Just, shut up, okay. You don't know what it's like. You really don't." Trunks murmured. He threw himself onto the bed for what seemed like the umpteenth time in the last hour and buried his face into the pillow. "I don't want to be in this situation, I just wanted a happy marriage. But, this is what I've got, I've got a deranged wife who hits me with a remote control when she's the one who wants a divorce in the first place."

"If you want to talk abo-"

"But, I don't want to talk about it!" Trunks exclaimed. "Not to you, not to dad, not to anyone. It's best if it's like this, it's best if I just keep it all bottled inside anyway."

"No, it's not. You'll only hurt yourself."

"Whatever."

Silence overcame them and Goten felt extremely awkward sitting on the bed next to his friend. He had prayed to Kami that something would be able to break the silence, but nothing ever came. And, instead of confronting his friend, he merely laid down to fall asleep. It seemed like the best thing to do at the time.

Ping. Ping. Ping.

Trunks found himself waking up to the incessant noise of their space phone. Groaning, he reached over to his left to try to pick it up, but it fell off the stand it was on. The lavender haired man was extremely agitated as it was and when he finally made his way out of the bed to pick up the receiver, he grumpily answered it.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." He grumbled into the phone as he scratched his head.

"Talk about what?" A feminine voice asked. Trunks immediately noticed the voice as the girl he had just seen at the lake the day before, the young and vibrant Pan - Goten's crazy niece. Grinning, he figured he could try to play this off as to something he use against her.

"Talk about how you gave me the bird! That sure isn't mature for a seventeen-year-old girl." he wise-cracked. He heard a growl on the phone and the stomping of the raven haired girl's feet, it sounded as though she was going into her bedroom. Sure enough, he also heard the door slam. "Well, someone has a bit of a temper tonight."

"Will you just hand the phone to Goten? I need to ask him something."

"I'm sorry little girl, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"He's sound asleep. It would be awfully rude of me to wake him up. He looks so peaceful when he's drooling." Trunks could not lie to himself, he had always enjoyed the conversations he had with Pan, albeit, they were generally very short because she either lost her temper with him or her mom was yelling at her to come home. "So, why don't you go ahead and talk to me."

"Fine, I'll just call back later."

Click.

Grinning, the older man sat the phone back down on the table. Since he was awake, there was no way he would be able to get back to sleep any time soon. He opened the top drawer to his nightstand and sifted passed all the divorce papers to find one thing he brought along to make him happy.

It was an old photo album, but it contained pictures from his birth up until today. Bulma had originally found it at one of those everything-must-go sales and thought it to be unique. The album was made with brown leather and had such a smooth texture and embroidered on top of it - done by one of Bulma's friends - was Trunks, You're Someone Special.

Trunks allowed his fingers to graze over the photo album, memories of his life seeming to flood straight into his mind. Inhaling deeply before opening the album, he saw that the first picture in it was one of him and his mom, when she had delivered him. Even though he had no recollection of the event, the picture always warmed his soul to know that his mother loved him, he could see it straight into her bright eyes, where there were tears under them.

Flipping through the pages, he passed by several pictures of him and Goten goofing around in their childhood, like playing pranks on Master Roshi or Oolong. The two of them truly were inseparable at that time, when there was not a worry or care in his life. How he wished he could go back to those days and just stay there forever. Sighing, he continued through the album, afraid to see what was the next part of his life.

Expecting to find a picture of him and Marron from when they dated in high school, Trunks was shocked to see a picture of none other than the girl who he had just gotten off the phone with, Pan. She was so young in the picture, probably nine-years-old. Just as he was about to turn the page, he saw Goten stir from his sleep, feeling as though he were violating his best friend's niece, he shut the photo album and quickly shoved it under his pillow. Luckily for him, Goten had yet to open his eyes from his nap.

"I thought I heard the space phone ring..." he murmured as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. Trunks nodded his head that he did and Goten shrugged his shoulders. "Well, who was it?"

"It was Pan, she was looking for you."

"Pan!" he exclaimed, a light went off in the small mind of Goten. "She's perfect for you."

"What?!" Trunks asked utterly confused.

"Not that way." Goten said sheepishly. He walked over to the space phone and began dialing out to reach Pan. As he was doing so, he finished what he was trying to explain to his lavender haired friend. "It's simple, Pan is notorious for listening to people's problems, I swear she has more wisdom than Goku and my brother combined. She would not mind listening to what is going on with you and Marron."

"There's one problem in your perfect plan." the soon-to-be-divorced man stated dryly. "What if I don't want to tell her?"

"Trunks, if you don't tell her then I'm going to have to live with your whining for way too long on this space ship. Quite frankly, I am not willing to do that." Trunks glared at Goten after he remarked with his honest opinion. "Don't worry, I know what you're thinking, that I'll be listening in on the whole conversation. Dude, there's a whole other room with a T.V. in it, that's where I'll be when you talk to her."

"You promise?"

"Of course."

"But, I can't tell her everything. I mean, I don't want to tell her that I have not signed the divorce papers."

"So, just fib a little bit, she's only there to listen to. It's not like you're going to go back to Earth and have a hot date with her."

"True."

"Here, the phone finally connected. You go ahead and talk to her. I'm going to be in the other room. Don't be afraid to open up Trunks, it won't kill you."

As Goten left the room, the phone rang twice before someone finally picked up. To his dismay, it was not Pan, but it was Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, is there anyway I could speak with Pan? I really needed to ask her something." the blue eyed man said. A few of his words came out nervous and he even faltered in his speech. There was just something about Gohan that was very intimidating. Gulping down a little bit of his pride, he waited for an answer.

"Yeah, sure, it's no problem." Gohan stated. There was suspicion in his voice toward the son of Vegeta. Nonetheless, he allowed him to speak with his daughter - his little princess. Gohan reluctantly handed the phone ot his daughter who was idly reading one of those books that helped build self-esteem. She curiously glanced at the phone before finally putting it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she inquired, not knowing who was on the receiving end.

"Hey Pan, this is-" Trunks began, but he was rudely interrupted with a groan.

"I know who you are. What do you want Trunks?" the raven haired girl was partially irritated, considering the conversation the two had merely hours ago. Rolling her eyes, she waited to hear what sarcastic comment would come out of his mouth first.

"I just really wanted to talk to you." was all that came out of his mouth. For a response, all he received was a heavy sigh. He immediately regretted calling the young teen, knowing that his issues were far too troublesome for her ears. Shaking his head he opened his mouth to speak once more. "I would understand though if you did not want to listen to an old man's problems."

A chuckle came from Pan and she smiled. She had always loved it when Trunks had admitted to being an old man, she could not explain why though. She sighed once more before finally mustering up something to say to him.

"Trunks, how could I not want to listen to your problems? I'm your friend, you can tell me anything you'd like." She said.

"I-I" The lavender haired man found himself stuttering for the second time that night. He was rather frustrated at how he was reacting, and finally forced himself to open up to the girl who was apparently the best person to talk to. Inhaling deeply, he said, "I am getting a divorce."

"Really?" Pan asked in disbelief. From what she had remembered, Trunks and Marron had always been a happy couple, very loving and nurturing in the public eye at least. Though, she had heard a few stories from her Uncle Goten about how she was violent and abusive to Trunks at times. Instead of pressing questions - knowing that Trunks needed to tell her the entire story - she quietly waited for him to say something else.

"I don't know what happened, or why it happened. I thought we were as happy as we could be. But, apparently not. Pan, she's been...been..." he stopped for a moment, needing to take a breath before speaking again. When he finally gained enough courage to say what was on his mind, it came out quiet and sad, "cheating on me."

"Oh Trunks..." Pan murmured. She was in shock at what she was hearing from the older man. At least he had a legitimate reason to divorce her. But, then, she thought, why would he divorce her? That would completely and totally destroy his image. "I am so sorry, but you had good reason to file for a divorce."

"Don't be sorry Pan, it's not your fault." the lavender haired man ran his fingers through his hair in frustration at the entire situation. Then he paused for a moment after hearing what Pan had said last. He did not file for the divorce, he would not have dreamed of filing for a divorce. It was the last thing he wanted to do. "But, it was not my idea to get the divorce. She had decided it would be best if we did it, mainly because she has been seeing someone else for who-knows how long."

"So, when will everything be final?"

"I already signed the papers," Trunks lied. "So, I honestly do not know when. The lawyer should be getting back with me and Marron soon. I just...can't believe this is how it is going to end for us. I wish there could be another way out."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

Each of them sighed in unison, it seemed to be their favorite thing as a reply. Pan pondered on Trunks' situation, about how Marron would more than likely get half of what he was making when she never had to have a job in the first place. Then again, Trunks may have been smart enough to make her sign a prenuptial agreement before the two of them had wed.

"I'm sorry if I have bothered you in anyway about this, it's just, I really don't feel comfortable talking to your uncle about it. He would not really listen or understand. I mean, I don't expect you to completely understand, but still-" he stopped talking, in hopes that Pan would say something in response. After five seconds of silence, he realized he should probably finish his statement. "I would understand if you did not want to talk about this anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's better if you express your feelings. I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to...okay?"

"Thank you, Pan, for listening to an old man's problem."

"You're welcome." she replied with a giggle.

"Well, I'm going to get off the space phone, we're about to arrive at our next destination. It was really nice talking to you, and I mean it."

"You too, Trunks."

With her final words said, each of them hung up the phone politely. Pan being utterly confused as to how Trunks could be getting a divorce, and Trunks a little less tense and stressed after just a few minutes on the phone with Pan.

Trunks got off his bed and felt it was appropriate to tell his best friend that he was through on the phone. As he opened the door to the spare room, he saw that his best friend was absolutely enthralled in one of those silly game shows; Trunks saw that it was probably Jeopardy. Rolling his eyes, he sat down next to Goten to join him in watching T.V., Goten barely noticed him, but when he did, he immediately turned the T.V. off, more interested to hear what Trunks had to say about his phone call with his niece.

"So, you feel any better?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, a little." Trunks said, he could not tell another lie to another friend. He shrugged his shoulders and nudged his friend slightly. "You know we're about to arrive in Triage, don't you? We should probably get prepared, we don't know what to expect."

Goten nodded and the two men got up from the comfortable couch that was in the spare room. Each of them knew to always be on their guard, to always be alert when facing a new and unknown foe. Plus, these minions of Frieza had _their _family heirooms, something they should not have had in the first place. As the two men geared up for combat, the planet was coming into view, Planet Triage.


	3. Arguments

_Disclaimer - I do not own DragonBall Z so please do not sue me._

**Summary: Trunks has been having difficulties in his marriage since day one it seems, while Pan has been growing into a mature adult. What happens when a surprise is sprung on Trunks and the only person he can confide in is none other than Pan?**

* * *

**Point Blank  
Chapter 3: Arguments**

* * *

_Marron was not a patient person, she was actually a snotty brat to be completely honest. She was spoiled rotten by her parents Krillin and Eighteen since the second she took her first breath of life. When she said, "I need," there was not a second thought for the child's wishes, and when she said, "I want," it was impossible to say no. So, when she decided she wanted Trunks, one of the richest men in the world, Krillin and Eighteen were going to stop at nothing to let her have him. Though, Vegeta and Bulma were not as happy about the situation, they saw right through the spoiled girl. She was only in it for the money, only it in to use him, and Poor Trunks was enchanted under her manipulative spell; bound by her mesmerising words and shapely figure. It did not take too much time for her to get him to fall in love with her, albeit, she had to give him something worth his money._

_How did such a mentally distorted women get him in the first place? Trunks was - and still is - an attractive man who could have have any woman that his heart desired, and yet, he settled for **her**_,_for Marron. No one quite understood why he lowered his standards to accept love from a woman who was so undeserving of his. Yet, it all came back to hurt him, because what happened was outrageous and unfathomable. Six weeks after the two had spent a night together, the blond haired girl confronted her then boyfriend with the biggest and most horrific lie, that she was pregnant with his child. What made the situation worse was that Trunks believed her despicable lie. _

_The two of them planned a wedding three weeks after the news. Of course, it was the biggest wedding known to man-kind and practically everyone attended it. While Marron may have seemed happy about the entire ordeal, Trunks was somewhat wary. While planning, Trunks noticed that Marron did not show any typical signs of pregnancy, no morning sickness, no tender breasts, and she really had not gained any weight. He was somewhat suspicious of her, yet two days before the wedding, she came up to him with tears in her eyes and another ruthless lie. She grasped him strongly in her arms and spoke blasphemy, saying that she had a miscarriage._

_Trunks was so saddened by this news, and all he could do was hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, that he still loved her, and that he still wanted to spend forever with her. He felt utterly guilty for even allowing the thought of her lying about a pregnancy enter his head, when that was what she had done. The lying blue eyed girl wiped her eyes and accepted her fiance's loving words. Then, the inevitable happened, the two were finally wed, for better or worse, sickness and health, richer or poor, until death do they part...or until the death of Trunks' heart._

_It did not take Trunks too much time after being married to Marron to realize she had tricked him into the whole ordeal. Sure, he felt shamed and ridiculed, but the last thing he wanted to do was feel that way to the public eye, the people who watched his every move. So, he was going to be a man, going to fight for his marriage to stay alive. He could not fail in the eyes of only the public, but also the eyes of his family and friends. It would have crushed him if they ever found out the truth behind what all the pictures in the magazines always showed._

_Marron knew she could never have the trust she wanted with Trunks, so instead of trying to build it back up to where it was prior to the engagement, she just lied more to her faithful husband. She would wear disguises and go out into all the local bars for a one-night-stand with a man she would never see again. That was where all her passion was, all the fire she had within herself, because Trunks did not want a hooker in bed, he wanted his wife, who should be suave and debonair in bed, not trashy. But, because he never trusted her - never truly trusted her that is - he always tried to be safe, unless they were trying for a baby they could never have._

_No one saw the abusive Marron either, and while many people believed she was not strong, her mother **was **Eighteen. Trunks felt there was nothing he could do when she took her frustrations out on him. So, he just stood there and took it like a man, when she should not have even been taking it at all. He would have bruised arms and scratches on his chest, yet he took care of it by either covering up well or just taking a senzu bean. There's no doubt Trunks is stronger than Marron, but when Marron became his wife, all things had definitely changed, and he finally had the opportunity to get out._

_So, was Trunks ready to take a leap into unknown territory? Now that he's opened up to Pan maybe some things willl change, maybe things **were **finally looking up for him. There's only way sure way to see if he let's himself go through with signing those elusive divorce papers. So, I'll stop boring you and allow you to read on to figure it all out for yourself._

The two men inhaled deeply before gaining their courage to open the doors to their space ship and face the gloomy planet of Triage. In unison, they exhaled, as if ready to find out what was awaiting them. Trunks glanced at his best friend and opened the door cautiously. Light beamed into their eyes and they had no choice but to adjust, because if they did anything else, something bad might happen. As the two stepped off the space ship, silence was eminent and eyes scanned across the barren land, neither knowing what to expect.

The air was cool and definitely oxygen, so it was safe to say Trunks and Goten did not have to wear any oxygen tanks. It was a relief really, because the extra weight would have been troublesome for them to carry if they had to face combat. Each of them glanced at each other before finally allowing their feet to touch the rough texture of the unfamiliar planet. As they took that first step, the ground crumbled and cracked below them, making the older men uneasy.

"You ready to find these bumbling idiots who had the nerve to take _our_heirlooms? Because if you are not, I sure as HFIL am!" Trunks said. A little bit of his energy flared across the planet, making the rocks jump from the ground and land with a quiet thump. Knowing that his attitude would surely attract enemies - he hoped at least - he made sure that his energy level was detectable and that he had a fairly good ki. Trunks' eyes twitched from left to right, trying to see if his razor sharp vision could pick up any movements.

"Did you hear that?" Goten whispered only loud enough for the lavender haired man to hear. The only response he received was Trunks disappearing in midair to connect with an unknown foe. Without a second thought, Goten followed after the son of Vegeta with just as much will to fight for what was his. Zooming and soaring through the air, he found the fight and quickly noticed that Trunks easily had the upper hand. Goten believed that his friend was about to finish the foe off, but all of a sudden Trunks was hit in the gut hard, causing him drift slightly in the air.

The blow to his gut was far more severe than Trunks thought it was going to be. It felt as though the enemy had punched his insides and mutilated all of his digestive organs. He slowly began to fly back down to the surface of the planet in order to regain himself, but whoever this intense foe was, was not going to allow that. All the way back to the ground, he was ruthlessly attacked, unable to defend himself because of what was happening in his body. Goten tried to distract the unknown opponent, but to no avail did it work, he was too intent on harming Trunks.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Hah!" Goten yelled as he fired the blast. It nearly missed his friend, and managed to get the attacker instead. Pleased with his work, he rushed up to his superior's side, in an attempt to figure out what had just happened.

"Let's get back to the space ship, no heirloom is worth risking our lives over." Trunks murmured. Pulling himself off the rough ground, he managed to make his way back to the space ship without any assistance from Goten. Though, Goten was willing to oblige to help him at any second he desired.

Just as the two entered the ship, the video screen was already on and the noise was loud. Each of them had to hold their ears for a moment while it cooled off from the sudden loading. When video feed was ready, it was none other than Vegeta, glaring at the two men as though they were complete and utter idiots. Trunks and Goten were somewhat used to these looks from the Prince of Saiyans and found it best to just accept it.

"You don't have the heirlooms do you?" Vegeta asked as his eyebrow twitched. It was apparent that the two younger men did not, or else they would have had broad cheeky smiles on their lips. It truly was difficult for the Saiyan Prince to stay calm in any situation, but especially this one, and instead of trying, he merely gave into his inhibition to scream at the two. "Do you not **realize** how _important_ these heirlooms are to our family?! With them they can do so many magical things, allow us to see into the future, predict what is going to happen to others, and show us what mistakes we made in the past and how to correct them! Yet, you two are sitting here with nothing to show of your journey to Triage. I might as well just send you back home!"

"Wait," was all Trunks was able to say in response to his father's outrageous rant. He had just heard something that he thought was unfathomable, seeing into the future. It was something that he had always dreamed of, and at a time like this, he would really like to see what the future held for him. "You said we can see into the future with these heirlooms? Why did you not say that before?"

"Because the only reason you would be interested in it is to see if you and Marron should be together! I on the other hand have other purposes for it, your mother is researching a specific gene in our body and experimenting with it. I would like to see what the outcome is going to be before she continues on with further experimentation." Vegeta stated somewhat calmly. He glanced from his son to Goku's son and could not deny the bewilderment on their features. Seeing into the future did sound remarkable - he had to admit it - and he felt a little a fool for accidentally allowing his anger to get the best of him. "So, if you do not mind, it would be appreciated if you could continue the search, as of now, Freiza's minions are still on Triage, if you eat a senzu bean right now you should be able to fight them."

Trunks was shocked at what just came out of his father's mouth. He knew how much Vegeta detested the senzu bean and here he was suggesting for Trunks to take it! Reluctantly, he agreed to do such for his father, and grabbed the small bag of senzu beans that was sitting on one of the counters. Just as he swallowed the senzu bean, all of his energy came back to him and he felt more alive and alert. Unfortunately, something else happened at the same time, he watched as a space ship left Planet Triage. More than likely, it was those feisty minions of Freiza.

Vegeta knew what had just happened, after all, he had a radar and was sitting comfortably in a chair on Planet Earth. Growling angrily, he pushed himself out of his seat, kicked it back, and all Trunks and Goten heard was glass breaking. The men were somewhat afraid of Vegeta's current state, but were not allowed to ask any questions as the video screen shut down seconds afterward. Blinking at each other, the men were defeated.

"This is just ridiculous..." Goten murmured. With a heavy sigh, he laid down on the bed in frustration of the entire situation. He knew that the only way they were going to be able to come back to Earth was when they retrieved the stupid fortune telling heirlooms of Vegeta. Quite frankly, he was finished with dealing with Vegeta's attitude, and wanted some way out of the space ship. "I mean, why did he not tell us beforehand? We probably would have been a little more motivated to actually go."

Trunks did not reply to his friend, he was too busy focused on what was happening inside of his body. Even though he took the senzu bean, his stomach was still churning from the blow. Confusion overwhelmed him and he began to feel somewhat light-headed. He kept hearing Goten's incessant whining in the back of his head, but somehow managed to block it out has he quietly drifted off to sleep.

_Ping. Ping. Ping._

The space phone was ringing, and it had managed to wake Trunks up from his rather peculiar dream about looking into a crystal ball. Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, he forced himself out of the bed to pick up the annoying _ping_ of the space phone.

"Hello?" he inquired tiredly. He rubbed his beautiful blue eyes in some attempt to help him adjust to the lighting in the space ship, but to no avail did it work at all. However, the person on the phone quickly woke him up.

"Trunks? I'm so glad you answered the phone, I've something to tell you." It was none other than Pan, the eighteen-year-old girl he was on the phone with yesterday. Furrowing his eyebrows, he suddenly became interested in what she had to call about. He heard her hold her breath a second before finally mustering up what she had called about. "It's Marron. My dad was talking to Krillin this morning, and Krillin told dad that Marron was going back out into space to find you again. I don't know if she has yet, but I just thought you'd like to know."

"Are you serious?" Was all that Trunks was able to say. Shock and frustration was thick in his tone, he sure was a lot like his father. He growled lowly on the phone before trying to think of something to say. "Why is she coming, do you have any idea?"

"Something about getting those divorce papers that you signed. She seemed pretty eager to go get them." Pan said. She stopped for a second before giving a heart-felt apology. "I am so sorry Trunks, you shouldn't have to go through all of this suffering. It really breaks my heart to see what she has done to you."

"It's not your fault, stop apologizing."

"But-"

"No, really. The last thing I want to do is worry you. I'll worry about everything, okay? All you got to do is keep your ears wide for me to speak into them loud and clear, then you can forget all the nonsense I said for all I care." Trunks sighed, "You're too young to be having to listen to an old man's marital problems anyway. Maybe, I just should not talk to you anymore."

"Whatever you prefer." was all the girl said. She did not want to be over-baring to her friend. She wanted to give him space if he asked for it. "But, if you go back on your word, you know my number. Don't be afraid to give me a call, even if you don't want to talk about Marron, people tell me I have a pretty good sense of humor."

"I know you do." Trunks said with a chuckle. He immediately regretted what he said to his long-time friend, but knew there was nothing he could do now. Honestly though, he was planning on calling her some other time. "You're a pretty tough cookie for being such a young kid."

"Yeah, that's what I'm told."

Trunks opened his mouth to say something to her, but he was abruptly interrupted to obnoxious banging on the side of the space ship. His eyes widened in disbelief, surely that was not Marron, surely she could not have already made it to Planet Triage. She must have left long before Pan had made the phone call, he realized, and now here she was, wanting more and more out of him.

"I have to go." he murmured quietly and turned the phone off without allowing Pan to reply. He felt extremely rude for doing that, but the last thing he needed right now was for his soon-to-be ex-wife to believe he was in a relationship with an eighteen-year-old barely-legal woman. He quickly tossed the phone on Goten's bed and in the process woke him up by accidentally hitting him in the head.

"What the?" Goten asked as he woke up with a start. He soon quieted as he saw the look of devastating shock on his best friend's face. Knowing that whatever was bothering him was either Freiza's minions being back on the planet or Marron had discovered where they were. Sadly, the latter probably scared the two men more than the former.

Gulping down so much of his pride, Trunks approached the entrance of the space ship. He was afraid to see what mental condition his wife was in today, but reluctantly opened the door. To his dismay, she was standing there with her hair disheveled and a mad look in her blue eyes. He prepared for the worse and in return received it.

"Where the hell are my signed divorce papers?" She barked, pushing her husband back into the space ship. Trunks was able to keep his balance from the shove and watched as she barreled through the ship in search of the elusive divorce papers. Growing angry quickly, she turned toward her lavender haired husband and smacked him in the face in frustration. "I said where are they?"

"I have not signed them." he admitted.

"Why not?"

"I think we can work this out if you gave it a try."

"I don't want to give it a try. Do you ever listen to me? I want to be in a relationship with **someone else**." She screamed. Goten was definitely fully awake at this point and ready to take down Marron since Trunks could not hurt his wife. "Gosh, isn't it so apparent for you to see? I don't want to be with you, you were never good enough for me and you never will be."

Trunks felt a tug at his heart upon her words, wanting them to all be lies, but he knew they never could be. For once, Marron was speaking the truth, and when the blond haired bombshell wanted her way, she always got it, it was just a fact of life. So, the fact that Trunks was in no hurry to sign off his marriage absolutely made her furious. She knew she could only push him so much to sign, and that was the purpose of her being there at that moment, but Trunks was not going to give in as easily as she wanted to either.

"Who is he?" was all the lavender haired man asked, his voice coming out dry and raspy. It was all he desired to know. It killed him inside that there was someone else his wife wanted, when he thought he gave her everything she could ever need. His burning heart anticipated the answer - because he had a bad feeling he might have known who it was - and yet she just stood there silent. She was too proud to answer his question, too much better than him at this point. "Please."

"What does it matter anyway?" Marron said. She paced in circles for a moment before deciding to open her mouth again. "He's treated me better than you ever have."

"If you want to believe that, then go be happy with him. You'll get your divorce papers soon enough. I refuse to sign them while I am on a mission." Surprisingly, he was calm about the entire situation. He paced in the opposite direction she was pacing moments ago before choosing his words carefully. "Also, I advise you to leave the ship immediately, we just encountered a few of Freiza's minions, and as much as I would hate it, they may kill you."

It did not take the blond haired woman a second to turn back around and board her small pod. But, before she shut the door, she gave her husband a rude gesture. Trunks merely shrugged it off his shoulders in some attempt to make her believe that what she was doing was not affecting him, when in reality it was burning a hole right in his heart. He just did _not _understand her at **all**, and that was what he had wanted to do from the moment he said his vows at their wedding.

"Why do you put up with this?" was all his friend could ask as he shook his head. Goten could not believe how calm Trunks was able to keep himself - remember, Vegeta _is _his father - and not to just knock Marron's lights out to give her a taste of her own medicine. Sighing, he realized that if Trunks were to do that, he would probably get charged with assault or something. "Just sign the stupid divorce papers, get it over with."

"I just can't...not yet. I still need answers." The blue eyed man glanced out the window as the pod disappeared in the universe. He turned around to face his friend and saw the look of disappointment on his features. "Trust me, if you were in my situation you would want answers too."

"Whatever." Goten murmured.

Trunks laughed heartily at his friend, he knew his intentions were only in his best interest. Yet, he still could not help but feel a void, as if something was missing from this moment. Then he realized it, it was Pan. He had a crazy notion to call her up and tell her everything that was going on. He could not understand why he felt such a way, but instead of questioning it, he acted on it. Picking up the phone, he began the long process of dialing out to his home planet, Earth.

"Hello?" came the sweet voice of his long-time friend Pan. He smiled at the sound - heck, a bird chirping could have made him smile - and he finally said something.

"I hear you have a pretty good sense of humor." was all he said.

"Maybe so, but sometimes old men don't get my jokes." She chuckled. Surely enough, he laughed with her. This really _was _what he needed, just someone to talk to, not just about Marron, but as a friend, someone who would not judge him for what was going on in his life. Goten was right. Pan was perfect for him. "You called back awfully quick, what's going on?"

"Not much, my wife is just trying to kill me, that's all." He joked. Pan did not find his joke all too humorous, but instead of saying anything, she waited to see if he was going to make any additional comments. "She is out of her mind. I am so glad I signed those papers."

His lie had come out again and he gulped down a knot in his throat. He really did not want to bother the raven-haired girl with all the details, so he figured it was best just to keep it tame. After all, she was still young, she really did not need to know all the gruesome details. Sure, Trunks felt awfully guilty about the lie, but reasoned with himself that she was just there as a friend, and there was _no way_ it would turn into anything else in the future.

"Well, at least you're taking a step in the right direction. You've one foot out the door and when you come back home, you'll be ready to step out and shut the door forever. After all, you don't have anything that will bind you two together forever like a child." Pan stated, trying to offer some optimism in Trunks' world. Little did she know that what she said broke his heart, it made him think of the fact he was infertile, sterile even. When she did not receive a response, she coughed before saying something else. "But, if you're not ready to do that, then it's okay."

"Yeah," he choked out, allowing a second of vulnerability. He quickly cleared his throat, and mustered up pathetic excuse to get off the space phone. "Well, Goten is wanting me to get off, he's getting hungry and your poor uncle has no idea how to even cook ramen noodles."

"Okay." Pan said with a giggle. "Enjoy your food, I'll talk to you later."

Click.


	4. Realizations

_Disclaimer - I do not own DragonBall Z so please do not sue me._

**Summary: Trunks has been having difficulties in his marriage since day one it seems, while Pan has been growing into a mature adult. What happens when a surprise is sprung on Trunks and the only person he can confide in is none other than Pan?**

* * *

**Point Blank  
Chapter 4: Realizations**

* * *

_Pan was generally a reserved type of person; ever since a young age, she had always kept to herself, fully knowing that no one wanted to hear the incessant rantings of a child. Instead, she took to listening, realizing that no one ever wanted that job. She knew someone out there **had** to listen, so why couldn't it have been her? Yet, as she grew older, she was regretful of the choice she made as a young girl, now all she did was listen, because no one bothered to listen to her after they were done. The only plus to the situation was that Pan was trustworthy, generally amicable, and truly listened to what people said with a sincere heart._

_Things felt different however when Pan began listening to all of the things that were happening to her life-long friend Trunks. It was almost like a wake-up call for her to see what had been going on with her friend the entire time he was married. It truly broke her heart that this was how he was treated, because her perception of Trunks had always been so different than what she heard. Yet, that's all she continued to do for him, to listen. It was all she was obliged to do at the time at least._

_It was a burden to always have to listen, honestly, it was. Pan felt a strange and sudden urge to voice all her emotions to Trunks, she had an unnerving feeling that he would listen to all the words that she had been dying to say since she was just a little child. Though, she was somewhat fearful, afraid she would be rejected for all her petty problems. So, she forced herself to hold back her emotions, to continue to listen and sympathize with the older man. Fear was stronger than bravery and she honestly hated holding back, but realized it all must have some purpose. So, she just kept it all bottled inside with a small ray of hope._

_Trunks on the other hand was having a hard time dealing with the fact that he was relying on an eighteen-year-old woman to listen to all his problems. He had an immense amount of guilt from making her listen though, because she did not need to bare all of his burdens on her shoulders too. As much as he did not want to continue to tell her everything, he was constantly drawn to her vibrant energy and caring voice. He had managed to get himself in yet another catch-twenty-two, but most of his thoughts enjoyed the situation, because it relieved him of a great deal of stress that was taking over his life at the current moment._

_So, what is it that is causing so much tension between these two life-long friends? Could it be the fact that Trunks has yet to tell Pan about not signing the divorce papers or is it the fact that Pan was fearful of opening up to Trunks? It really was unclear at a first glance, that is, if someone did not know the entire truth behind each of their pasts. How was it that fate brought the two together at this point in time, when their worlds were both falling apart and all they had was each other? After all, isn't that what friends are for; to take care of one another when times were rough? If that was not it, then what was it that kept drawing them back together?_

_Could it have been because of a specific day in time that Pan kept dear to her heart and that Trunks regarded as completely dreadful? It may have been likely. The day? It was none other than the rehearsal dinner of Trunks and Marron's wedding. He had an enormous headache that no amount of Tylenol could cure and all the blue-eyed then nineteen-year-old man could do about it was leave the horrific scene of his soon-to-be bride. He needed to think, needed to know if this was what he really was supposed to be doing. So, he had to find a place where no one would be able to disturb him, a place where he could get rid of not only the pain in his head, but in his hopeless heart._

_He found a quiet nook that was located deep in the forests, it had a calming creek with bass swimming in it happily. When he sat down on a sturdy rock near the creek, he heard a rustle in the bushes and immediately thought it was Marron. Yet, as he sensed the ki, he realized it was none other than the timid twelve-year-old Pan. She emerged out of the bushes with tears in her big brown eyes and suddenly Trunks felt remorse for the young girl. He questioned what was wrong with her, and she merely asked the same. It was apparent that even at her young age she could tell when someone was troubled. The engaged man opened his heart to Pan about how he felt he was marrying Marron for all the wrong reasons. Then, he made a mistake, he told the young girl that if she was old enough, he would marry her because of her honesty and innocence. Pan would never forget the words he spoke to her._

_Each of them is at a difficult point in their friendship, and neither know if it will remain stable. Pan's insecurities keep rising and all she can think about is what happened in the past. A small light of hope is flickering in her mind and heard and it petrifies her a little bit, while Trunks just wants to ensure they remain friends. So, what will happen between the two? Will love spark between them or will they just crash and burn? Don't wonder any longer, read on to find out._

"Dude, we have to find these idiots who have the heirlooms, they can see into the future! I mean, I could see if I am truly meant to be with Paris! If I'm not, then I'll see what hott chick the future holds for me." Goten remarked as he tossed the space phone up in the air and caught it. He had made a game out of it over the last five minutes and was easily amused by it. "Plus, you can see what happens with you and Marron, to see how long you have to put up with all her crap."

"It's not that easy though." Trunks murmured. He was gazing out one of the small windows in their space ship and was dreaming about going back home. How it would be to talk to everyone in person again, especially Pan. "Even if I did see into the future, I would still have to deal with two horrible scenarios. One of which is to divorce Marron knowing she is bound to publicly humiliate me with my countless of secrets or the other of which is to stay together with her and just endure this life that I so stupidly chose at nineteen."

"I never thought about it that way. But, do you really think she would do that? Tell the world everything that went on in your marriage?"

"Of course she would Goten, and what's worse is she'd probably make up a few lies as well."

The two men sat in silence for a moment, each of them taking in the situation at hand. They were out in the middle of the universe and had no idea where they were going. All they knew was that they had to acquire the heirlooms that were especially needed by Vegeta for some research project that Bulma and him were working on. Goten shifted in his bed to get comfortable, and as he did so, the control panel beeped twice before picking up an immense amount of speed; the auto-pilot was probably being controlled from Earth by none other than the Saiyan Prince himself.

"What's going on?" Goten asked. He quickly pushed himself out of his bed and in doing so, the space phone fell off the bed and shattered on the floor. Neither of the men were aware of it though as they both approached the control panel with caution. Each of them squinted their eyes as they tried to figure out what had just happened.

"It looks like our coordinates have changed on us..._again_. Your dad must have found out where those stupid minions of Freiza are at because we're heading toward Planet Agra."

Trunks opened his mouth to state something, but instead of doing so, he found himself doubled over in pain. It was his stomach once again, and as Trunks tried to fight off the horrible feelings, he was quickly losing all his energy. Dizziness overwhelmed him once more, and he dropped to his knees, eyes wide in excruciating pain. Goten tried his best to help his friend get back up on his feet, but realized that whatever was going on with the blue-eyed man was something that a senzu bean could not even cure. Even with this knowledge, he reasoned and grabbed a senzu bean anyway, knowing it was better than nothing.

As Trunks swallowed the senzu bean, he felt a little of his strength replenish, but still was in mild pain. He could not understand why the punch from Freiza's minion had affected him so much, but he knew that he was going to kill all of them. This was just ridiculous the condition he was in, he was a Saiyan, he should be able to take this kind of pain.

"Is there any way we can get there any faster?" Trunks groaned in pain. He struggled to see the numerous of buttons that were on the control panel and finally was able to find which one he was looking for. The lavender-haired man reached out to touch a small blinking green button, but fell short and his face was in the floor. "Goten, push the accelerators. We need to catch these idiots."

Goten quickly obliged and found the same button that Trunks was only inches away from seconds ago. After pressing it, the two men were forcefully pulled to the back of the space ship each of them showed their pain with a loud grunt. The raven haired man was easily capable of pulling himself from the wall, and as he was about to lay on his bed for the ride, noticed that Trunks was still plastered on the wall. He sighed heavily before going to help his hopeless friend, he was in complete bewilderment as to what was effecting Trunks' strange behavior.

"Come on, get a hold of yourself Trunks. You're stronger than this." Goten assured his friend. Trunks murmured something in response, but Goten was incapable of deciphering exactly what the response was. He practically had to carry the blue-eyed man to his bed - and just in case the space ship jolted again, made a note to put the straps around Trunks. After that was settled, he was finally capable of laying back down on his bed.

"Where's the space phone?" Trunks said just loud enough for Goten to hear.

"I don't know."

"I need to call her, need to tell her that I-"

He was cut short as he was succumbed to the pain dwelling inside his stomach, it forced him to pass out once more in the last twenty-four hours, unable to finish his reasoning behind calling _her. _Who was her? Well, that's pretty obvious now don't you think?

_Piingg. Piingg. Piingg._

Goten furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief, the space phone was still capable of ringing after the damaged it had received a few moments ago. Without a thought, he quickly picked it up out of the floor to answer it. Though, when he picked it up, he was unsure of which button to press, after all, the phone was practically shattered apart.

"Hello?" he inquired quietly, afraid to wake his friend who had just blacked out.

"Hey Goten, what's up?" Came the vibrant voice of Pan. The raven-haired man simply heaved a sigh at the sound of her voice and managed to reply.

"Not much, we're heading to some planet called Agra in order to get something for Vegeta. How about you kiddo? What have you been up to these last few days? I hear you have been talking to Trunks, how is that going? You falling in looovee with him?" Goten asked with a giggle. It did not dawn on him until a few seconds of silence that he asked a lot of questions.

"I haven't been doing much actually, just been swimming in the lake and doing a little bit of training. Yeah, I am talking to Trunks, just trying to get him through this rough time with Marron. I feel so bad for him, the entire situation is a complete mess." She said with a sigh. She paused for a moment as Goten coughed something that sounded like, 'You're in love with him' before she smiled with a response. "Goofball, of course I am not in love with Trunks, he's seven years older than me, way too out of my league to begin with."

"Uh-huh." Came the devious response of Goten.

"I'm serious! Get off my back Uncle Goten!" She begged. "Anyway, where is Trunks? I was calling to check up on him, he sounded sad the last time I talked to him. I'm afraid there was something I said that upset him."

"I would let you speak to him, but he's currently asleep. You could try to call back later if you wanted to."

"Okay, guess I will." Pan said with a click of the phone.

Goten heaved a sigh as he laid back down on his bed. He could not wait to finally land on Planet Agra to kill Freiza's minions once and for all, especially after what they had done to Trunks. He could not believe that such a creature with weak ki would be able to damage Trunks in the first place, and yet the lavender haired man was laying on his bed groaning in pain in his sleep. Frustration built up inside the younger man as he clutched his fists in anger. _He _would be the one who would defeat them, no matter what the cost.

As thoughts of the final battle between the minions raced through his head, the raven haired man was soon fast asleep in his bed. The time seemed to fly as well, and neither man budged in their restless sleeps to the Planet Agra. It took about five hours to finally arrive at the planet, and when the space ship touched the smooth surface, the jolt managed to wake up both of the men.

"This is it Trunks, we've got to make it count this time." Goten said with more determination in him than ever. Trunks merely nodded in response. The rest replinished all of the blue-eyed man's health, and there was not one pain in his stomach...except a hunger pain. "Are you ready?"

Both men stepped off the planet with an immense amount of pride swelling in their chests. This was it, this was the battle that would make them strong beyond measure. They were about to rediscover history by reacquiring these long lost heirlooms of Planet Vegeta. Neither of them were deterred by fear, only strengthened by the courage deep in their hearts. As their able feet touched the grass like texture on the planet, their senses were keen, and they were ready to fight anything that would come their way, even if it was just a meager fly.

"There." Trunks whispered, his eyes flashing to a barely sensible ki. Goten noticed it as well and each of them were off the ground in seconds. This time they were going to fight together instead of making a stupid mistake like last time. As they flew higher and higher into the sky, that was when it finally happened, there were only a total of three minions, and the two Saiyan Warriors were actually somewhat surprised to be dumbfounded by them at the previous planet. Nonetheless, they took their fighting stances and prepared for battle.

Trunks immediately noticed the creature who had taken a cheap shot at him a few days ago, he was a foul color, purple, and his nose was too large for his face. This time though, the lavender haired man did not hesitate to attack, and when he did, he did it with all his might. Punch after punch and kick after kick were landed and the purple creature was quickly losing his stamina and energy. Of course, Trunks noticed this, and instead of giving him a chance to regain some of his energy, he finished him off with one of Vegeta's signature moves.

Goten on the other hand was having to deal with two minions at once while Trunks was defeating the purple creature. He was facing one creature that had the features of a human, but ominous grey eyes that shot lasers out of them, and the other creature resembled Zarbon from the earlier days of Freiza's minions. In one swift movement, he dodged lasers from the human-like creature and watched as the lasers struck the other villain. Proud of his work, he shot the Kamehameha Wave from his hands to ensure they were destroyed.

Both men felt relieved when they looked at the deceased bodies on the ground. They were one step closer to finding the heirlooms, one step closer to being able to see into the future. With a twinge of excitement, they flew across the barren land in search of the space ship that was holding these priceless heirlooms to the Planet Vegeta. Their search was not too long as a small space ship came into sight.

"This _is _really it." Goten breathed as they approached the elusive space ship. Upon opening the door, both of them still had their guard up, just in case there was someone who remained on the ship while the minions were fighting. Yet, they did not sense any ki, no one was there, and they were both extremely relieved to find that out. "Where do you think they are?"

"I don't know, just search the entire space ship."

After hearing Trunks' order, the two men were eager to find these heirlooms. The ship was not very large, so it should not have taken them too much time to find them. Each man had searched nearly every inch of the ship, until finally they both came across one final room. Knowing that this was where the heirlooms had to be, they could barely contain their excitement. Taking a quick glance at each other, they each pushed the door open.

Sitting in the middle of the room in three glass containers were the long lost heirlooms. In the first one was a ruby ring that glimmered in the dim lighting of the room, it looked as though it was probably a man's ring because of its width. In the middle was a large staff made out of what appeared to be some type of oak, but it had to be impossible that it was made out of oak considering that it was made on Planet Vegeta. In the final one was a set of earrings that were made out of gold, definately belonging to a female; they must have belonged to the Queen of Vegeta. Trunks and Goten's eyes grew large at the sight and they were overwhelmed with pride. Their greedy hands reached out and broke through the glass containers to get the heirlooms.

What scared Trunks the most as he grabbed the oak staff was seeing into the future about Pan, not one thought of his wife was on his mind. He shook the thought out of his head, afraid to embrace any sinful thoughts about an eighteen-year-old girl who had been his friend since she was born. As Goten grabbed the ruby ring and golden earrings, each of them quickly departed from the ship, with what they needed.

"Hurry, let's get out of here, this place is beginning to freak me out." Goten murmured. His eyes scanned across the space ship eerily, afraid that something would come out of the walls. Trunks merely nodded in reply and the two of them scurried out of the space ship as fast as their legs could take them. As they turned around to face the ship one last time, to their surprise it caught on fire from some miscellanious item that was within it.

"Wasn't expecting that." Trunks said.

"Yeah, me either."

As the two boarded their space ship, they felt confident, that they could take on the world. Each of them beaming with pride, they sat down on their beds with the heirlooms between them, curious as to what they may do.

"So," Trunks began, but his sentence was abruptly interrupted by the sound of the video screen revving up quickly. Trunks and Goten both knew that the person who would appear on the screen would be none other than Vegeta. Waiting with little anticipation, the two mustered up a look of shock and surprise when the Saiyan Prince finally appeared on the wide screen.

"The heirlooms are finally in your possession." He began, his brown eyes sparkling with glee. "Congratulations boys, you have done the one thing that was not thought feasible. Those were Freiza's strongest minions, each of them was capable of transferring a deadly disease to you. I am glad that you were able to conquer them with such strength. Hurry and come home, we need to quickly assess the capacities of each heirloom. Which one of you grabbed the staff?"

"I did father."

"Excellent Trunks, you are the only one who may touch it until it is in my possession. If Goten were to touch it, then we will have a situation on our hands, understood?" At Vegeta's question the two men nodded curtly. "Now, hurry and set your coordinates back to Earth. You two deserve it...I am very proud of both of you."

With his words the screen shut off just as suddenly as it turned on. Blue eyes met brown eyes as each of them were honestly in shock at Vegeta's words. He had said that he was **proud**of them. Smiling goofily, the two men simply laid down on their bed, with more pride than ever in their hearts.

"I can't wait to get home. We're finally going to get to see everyone after this long adventure." Goten said with a heavy sigh. Trunks merely groaned in response, obviously not wanting to come home after the mission they were on. "Come on, it's not going to be as bad as you think it is, and anyway, if it is, you can always call Pan and talk to her about it."

"How many times do I have to say it? It's not that easy."

"I don't understand you half the time. You want to be out of your divorce and yet you want to hold on to what little of a relationship you have with Marron. Why would you want to put yourself back in that situation where she can just hurt you again? It just makes absolutely _no _sense." The raven haired man said. He rolled over onto his side to face his upset friend. "Just, don't worry about it okay? At least not until we get back to Earth. I want our journey home to be enjoyable, not filled with crap about Marron."

"Okay. I'm sorry man. It's just...you don't understand the entire situation as well as you think you do." Trunks replied. Many thoughts ran through his mind concering his marriage with Marron, from her lies about being pregnant to his infertility and her cheating. Sighing heavily he turned away from his friend in some attempt to drop the entire conversation...it did not work.

"Seriously, just don't think about it. Call Pan up, she called looking for you earlier."

"Really?" Trunks inquired with a little bit of pep in his tone. He quietly coughed away his excitement and gave his best friend a sheepish look. "Well, I might call her back in a minute, that is if you're planning on watching a little bit of T.V."

"I get the hint."

With that said, Goten pushed off his bed and went into the extra bedroom, he was completely aware that Trunks liked his privacy and honestly respected his friend's wishes. Trunks on the other hand feverishly searched for the space phone, and when he happened upon it, he was shocked to see what condition it was in. Nonetheless, he used it to dial out to Earth. Since they were closer to Earth, the phone call did not take as long to connect.

"Hello?" Pan answered tiredly.

"Did I wake you up?" Trunks asked, regretting calling her already.

"Ah, it's okay. It was just a little cat nap. What are you doing calling so late anyway?"

"We're heading back home." Trunks said with a smile in his voice. "We should be in by tomorrow afternoon, we accomplished our mission."

"Congratulations Trunks! Tell Goten the same! So, what are you guys planning on doing upon your return, getting a little drunk?"

"Come on Pan, we're more mature than that. Goten is probably going to take Paris out on some extravagant date, and well, that leaves me dateless." He said with a slight coyness in his voice. "So, maybe I'll have to take you out, it feels strange just talking to you on the phone anyway."

There was silence on the other end before Pan could muster up an answer to Trunks. She was completely caught off guard by his sudden surprise to take her out. But, as she thought about it, she realized he was only doing it to have someone to talk to, that was all of course.

"Yeah, we can go somewhere. Just as long as you let me pay." Pan said. "Because if you paid, then it _would _be a date."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll pick you up at eight." Trunks grinned. He had never been so forward about his emotions, but he really had felt bad about laying all his emotions out for Pan to see; he wanted to make it up to her. Also, he really enjoyed hearing her voice. "Well, I better get off the space phone, I need to get some rest."

"Yeah. I'll see you then."

Click.


	5. Love

_Disclaimer - I do not own DragonBall Z so please do not sue me._

**Summary: Trunks has been having difficulties in his marriage since day one it seems, while Pan has been growing into a mature adult. What happens when a surprise is sprung on Trunks and the only person he can confide in is none other than Pan?**

* * *

**Point Blank   
Chapter 5: Love**

* * *

_Freiza had a plot that was formed years before the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He had actually seen what it was through the ridiculous staff that King Vegeta had him watch over carefully. It was unintentional at first, and Freiza honestly did not know what to think of it. Yet, after seeing what he was capable of, he became just as haughty as the King himself. King Vegeta, of course, noticed this, and made certain that none of the magical items came close to Freiza anymore. Though, Freiza was still capable of using them, just when King Vegeta was not watching him._

_It was Prince Vegeta who had caught Freiza red-handed with the heirlooms. The young prince was merely running through the castle with one of his young saiyan friends and he saw the cruel alien with the ruby ring on his finger. He was confused as to why and how Freiza had obtained access to the objects, considering his father's very blunt statement about how only royalty can touch those specific items. So, instead of immediately notifying his father, he approached the tyrant and mustered up the courage to ask him what he was doing, to which Freiza had a perfectly thought out answer to the question._

_Young Vegeta was bewildered as to why his father would want Freiza to place the ring on his finger to detect the ki of everyone that was within the Planet Vegeta. Yet, instead of questioning the intentions of his father and Freiza, he simply nodded his head curtly and continued on with his young saiyan friend. Freiza felt accomplished; he knew that the Parliament was watching his every move nowadays, and with the young Saiyan Prince out of his hair, he set his plans into action. _

_Of course, it took the tyrant a few years for the plan to be successful, but in the entire time of waiting for the destruction of the planet, he used each of the items accordingly. He had to wait for an opportune moment when King Vegeta's defenses were down, hence why he insisted upon always checking the ruby ring for the ki of each individual on the planet. The earrings of the late Queen of Vegeta had their magic bestowed on them years before she was in power. Freiza typically used them for probing conversations between King Vegeta and any diplomat. Then, of course, there was the staff; it was constructed from a rare tree from Planet Gewlor. King Vegeta had acquired it after making peace with the Gewlorians, the leader of the planet saw him as a strong ruler, and wanted to give him something to keep the peace within Planet Vegeta. However, Freiza got in the way of it all._

_After the inevitable destruction of Planet Vegeta, the heirlooms seemed to have just disappeared, as if they were destroyed along with the planet. Yet, what the young Prince Vegeta did not know, was that three of Freiza's minions were given a task of hiding the elusive heirlooms from the naive child. Each minion possessed a strong power, yet had very low kis. There was Burkour, he was the leader of the three due to his uncanny resemblance to a human being; he was known for his power of shooting lasers out of his eyes. The second in the group was Timli, he was Zarbon's younger brother who also had the same powers as his older brother. Last but not least was Raven, he was anything but his name, an odd purplish color; known for his ability to give cancer with a punch._

_Prince Vegeta unfortunately did not find out about the whereabouts of these heirlooms until as of late. His wife's technology had accidentally happened upon it nearly thirty years after the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Ever since the discovery of them though, he had been seeking them out at all costs, especially the magical staff. It was not until five years ago when he finally was able to track them down reasonably. He knew that he needed to obtain them once more for the throne of Vegeta, also because Bulma was wanting to try a new experiment with a Saiyan gene. _

_So, when he decided to send his son and Goku's son out into space to retrieve these precious items, he knew that he was risking so much for both of them. He was fearful that one of the ruthless minions would hurt one of the boys, and that would have killed him inside to know that it was all his fault. Yet, he sent them out, with all of the knowledge of the past in mind, and had the utmost faith in Trunks and Goten. What he did not know were all the details of the space mission the two had went on._

_As Trunks and Goten make their way back home, each of them has a swelled head. Neither of them know the full extent of how much these heirlooms mean to Vegeta. The space ship is rapidly approaching Earth, and everyone is anxious for their return, especially a young eighteen-year-old girl who has the strangest feelings rising in her gut. So, put all your newfound realizations and assumptions aside and read this next thrilling chapter._

"It's finally here. In less than ten minutes we're going to be back on Earth!" Goten exclaimed happily, pushing himself out of his bed. Trunks merely laughed in reply as his best friend joined him by the window to see the beautiful view of their home planet. "I can't wait to finally get home! I'm going to have to take Paris out or something."

"Figures." Trunks muttered slyly.

"What? I love her, okay." the raven haired man said with a heavy sigh. "I'm just scared I guess, scared that she will pull all the crap that Marron has pulled with you."

"Not everyone hits the lottery like I do with women." the blue eyed man stated dryly. Goten attempted to not laugh at the statement, but found it extremely hard not to. "Yeah, I know. But, Goten, if you really do love Paris then just go ahead and marry her. I mean, has she given you any reason not to trust her, not to love her, not to care about her?"

Goten could not bring himself to respond to his friend, because he knew that Marron had done all of those things to the lavender haired man. His eyes were full of sorrow and he could see straight into his best friend's heart, could see all of the pain he had been so careful to guard over the last few years of his crumbling marriage. The raven haired man had to tear his eyes away from Trunks because it was too painful to keep the intense stare they were keeping.

"Sorry." was all Goten managed to say in response. He idly twiddled his thumbs and found that looking out the window of space was much more intriguing than looking at his friend. Trunks sighed somewhat bitterly which caused Goten to quickly glance at him.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything. **She **did all of this to me, don't blame yourself at all for it." Trunks forced himself away from the window, realizing that he was soon going to have to face his psychotic wife. Then again, on the flip side he was finally going to see Pan after what seemed to be such a long time. _Pan. _Sitting on the bed, he glanced at his feet with a heavy sigh. "I am having so many mixed feelings about going home."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Hm?" Trunks inquired with a quizzical brow.

"Come on, you love Pan, it's obvious."

Before Trunks could give a legitimate response to his best friend, the space ship suddenly jolted and announced that it was hitting the surface of the atmosphere. Both of the men prepared themselves for the unsteady ride back into Earth by sitting in the pilot and co-pilot seats. After all, out of every planet the Z warriors had been to, Earth had the worst turbulence. Trunks and Goten gave each other hopeful glances as they neared Capsule Corporation, the place where it had all started.

"This is it." Trunks said as the space ship finally landed back on Earth. Each of them let out a breath of air neither knew was holding and pushed out of the comfortable chairs of the pilot and co-pilot. The sense of pride returned to the adults and they made a note to grab all of the heirlooms before taking their first steps back on Earth. Trunks only carried the staff while Goten was stuck carrying the ruby ring and the earrings; they decided to keep things safe and the same just in case something bad would happen. The space ship door opened and the two of them were greeted with the bright light of the sun beaming straight into their eyes.

"Trunks! Goten!" A childish voice called out. Neither of them could make out who it was that called their names until their eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight. Trunks found himself smiling as his eyes met with dark brown eyes, eyes belonging none other to the young Pan. "Glad to be home?"

"You bet we are!" Goten called out. As they stepped off the space ship, they were not immediately greeted with hugs from anyone. In fact, they were greeted with a hostile grunt from Prince Vegeta. Neither of them honestly had to make a response to the man, except to follow him into the laboratory that Bulma had created ages ago.

Pan sadly glanced at the two older men, one which was her uncle and one which was a childhood friend and sighed. She knew they had business to take care of, but she wanted a few seconds to just give them a warm welcome and a hug. Yet, Vegeta had wanted to make certain his experimentation was going to be perfect, and she understood; she was taking a part in it after all. Sighing once more, she sat on the porch of Capsule Corporation, waiting eagerly for the three men to get done with their _important _meeting.

In fact, the meeting was excruciatingly important. Pan did not know all the details why Vegeta desperately needed these specific heirlooms from the deceased Planet Vegeta. As the three Saiyans descended down into the laboratory, silence was imminent before they finally reached the elusive lab, and when they did, Vegeta was quick to break the tension.

"Trunks, allow me to see the staff." he curtly stated. Without a thought, the lavender haired man nearly threw the staff into his father's hands. Yet, Vegeta refused to touch it. "No, you must hold it. I cannot, not yet."

"Why not?" Trunks asked with a furrowed brow.

"Only three people can be in possession of the staff. Until the souls of Freiza's useless minions have completely passed into HFIL can anyone else take ahold of it. Luckily only two of them possessed the staff, probably afraid that Freiza's soul still had a slight pull on it." the Saiyan Prince murmured. His eyes widened in amazement at the staff; it had been years since he last laid his eyes on it. Adverting his eyes from it, he pointed to a large glass container. "Please, put it in this container. It will alert us when the souls have passed."

"Yes father." and without a word, Trunks immediately placed it within the container. Goten merely glanced between father and son and waited for his tasks related to the heirlooms he currently had in his grasp.

"Goten." Vegeta barked. "Please, give me the ruby ring. You and Trunks may keep the earrings for your personal use. I have no need for them at the time. I find that they can be very useful when figuring out what your enemy is up to."

"Wait...you've used these before?" Goten asked. He was beyond belief at this point. "These must be some pretty old heirlooms then! Haha...ha."

"Of course I have used them, do you not remember who I am you half-saiyan? I am Prince Vegeta, my father was King Vegeta, ruling over our powerful planet. He entrusted me with everything he owned, sadly, he also entrusted Freiza with some of the same items. Yet, at my young age, I did not see nor understand half of the things that Freiza was doing not only to my father, but to my planet." the raven haired man clutched his fists in anger. Angrily he stalked away from the two men. "I am here now though, to make a stand for Planet Vegeta, for my father..."

"Father, I-" Trunks began.

"Just leave! I know you both have plans." Vegeta commanded, pointing to the laboratory door. Trunks and Goten did not hesitate in leaving the hostile man with his thoughts, and quickly made their way out.

Each of the saiyans was quiet as they made their way back out of Capsule Corporation, and as they took their first step out of the company, they were greeted with a huge bear hug from none other than Pan. They gingerly returned the hug to the young girl and when they all pulled away, each had a wide grin on their face.

"I'm so glad that you are home safely! It seems like forever since I've seen you two." the brown eyed girl said with her eyes livid. She took a glance at her uncle, who of course had a silly smile plastered on his lips and was rubbing the back of his head just like his father. When she fixed her eyes upon Trunks though, she felt as though she could see straight into him, could see all of the festering emotions he had been telling her about over the space phone.

"Well, now that the painful meeting with Vegeta is over, I'm gonna go head out with Paris. She'll be so excited to find out that I am home." Goten said a little exasperated. Without a warning, he flew off into the sky in order to find his girlfriend of way too many years to take her out.

Trunks and Pan seemed to take a high interest in Goten flying away in lieu of each other. Yet, as the figure in the sky begin to fade, it became harder to ignore the tension in the air. It was somewhat awkward to finally see each other after talking on the space phone for what seemed like forever. Growing frustrated with the tension, Pan finally mustered up the courage to say something.

"So, are we just going to continue to stare at the sky or are you going to take me out on that non-date?" Pan coyly asked. She wanted to slap herself for obviously flirting with an older man, but managed not to and hoped for a reply.

"Oh yes, of course. There's one glitch in the non-date though." Trunks said. He placed his hand out as for Pan to take a hold of it. "We cannot do it in this city, the odds of seeing Marron are somewhat high. So, I'll take you somewhere, anywhere you would like to go."

The raven haired girl felt her cheeks burn red. She turned her head away from the older man in embarrassment, in hopes that Trunks would not notice her recently colored face. Luckily for her, he did not. Instead, he was still glancing up at the sky, avoiding eye contact.

"How about we just go to dinner somewhere, it does not have to be fancy, considering _I'm _not the heir to Capsule Corporation." She said. Pan was finally able to face Trunks, and Trunks felt that he should probably do the same.

"Okay. I have the perfect place." the blue eyed man said with a cocky grin. Before Pan could reply, she felt her feet being lifted off the ground. Her life-long friend had lifted her up into the sky. It took her a few moments to remember that she, too, could fly; she was somewhat mesmerized and taken aback by Trunks' good nature. When she began to fly beside Trunks, he let her hand go.

The air was crisp as it blew through their faces, Trunks was leading the way and Pan followed very closely behind. The lavender haired man took a quick glance at his _non-date_ to ensure she was following him. Sure enough, she was, and he could not help but smile. It had been nearly eight years since he had went on a date, and to say the least, he was extremely nervous. It felt extremely sinful, but at the same time, he wanted to embrace the moment and take everything in. He took his focus off his personal life and began to descend down to the ground.

"This is it, it's one of my favorite restaurants." Trunks said. When his feet touched the ground he did not say another word until Pan saw the restaurant. Her mouth dropped open in shock, before her very eyes was an immaculate restaurant. It looked as though she would have to fork over a hundred dollars just to step inside of it! Trunks grinned at her expression and quietly lead her inside the extremely fancy restaurant before she could decline.

"Trunks...I can't afford this!" was all she managed to spit out when he stepped up to the reservation desk.

"Don't worry about it, I figured I would make this a real date. After all, you deserve it after listening to all of my problems." He replied back. Turning his attention away from Pan, he faced the waiter. "Sir, I have a reservation for two, it should be under Trunks Briefs."

"Oh yes, Mr. Briefs, it is my pleasure. However, may I inquire as to where your lovely wife may be tonight?" He asked with an arched brow.

"She was feeling a bit under the weather, so I am taking one of my friends out for dinner tonight." He suavely lied. The waiter curtly nodded at the couple and escorted them to a private booth in the back of the restaurant. Trunks, being the gentleman that he is, pulled out the chair for Pan to sit down.

"Trunks, you really did not have to do this." Pan stated as she eyed her friend mischievously across the table. The lavender haired man chose not to reply and wait until she spoke a little more. "I mean, I'll pay for my portion of dinner tonight, albeit it will be expens-"

"No. I really don't want you to pay. You have paid enough as it is." Pan raised an eyebrow in confusion. How _exactly _had she paid Trunks? A blush crept upon her cheeks and she pulled her napkin over her face in a horrible way to cover up her embarrassment. "Pan, you're such a smart young woman. I really appreciate all that you have done for me this last week. You didn't have to listen to me, you could have just hung the phone up and went on with your own life."

"And you actually thought that I would do that?" She sarcastically questioned. Trunks coyly grinned at her for a response. "Come on, I mean, you're practically a brother to me. I couldn't just ignore you."

"If you say so." he said as the waiter approached the two of them. He handed each of them a menu with only the finest food entrees and with a courteous smile, he inquired what the two wanted to drink. "I would like a bottle of Chteau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac, 1996 if you have it."

"Why of course. Will the young lady be having the same?"

"Yes, she will." Trunks winked at Pan, fully knowing that she was not old enough to legally drink. The waiter did not question if she was either, trusting Trunks.

"Your wine will be here in a moment, until then, please glance at our menu and find something that appeals to your senses."

Trunks and Pan sat in silence as they picked up their menus. Pan's eyes were wide because she could not believe not only the prices of the items, but the variety. She heard the blue eyed man across her giggle at how goofy she looked, and she composed herself.

"Don't look at the prices, okay? Get whatever you'd like. I insist." Trunks said. Without thinking, he placed his hand on top of hers. Pan was taken aback by his sudden show of emotions and merely twitched her hand back, afraid of what would happen if she left it there. "If you can't decide, tell me. I'll help you pick something."

The raven haired girl's eyes darted from one end of the elaborate menu to the next. Everything from Alaskan Salmon to Buffalo was on the menu. She could not decide what to eat. Her brown eyes glanced up to the older man, practically asking him to pick something for her to eat. He chuckled at her distressed face, and sighed before he opened his mouth to speak.

"The Buffalo is to die for, I had it a few weeks ago. It seems like something you would find tasteful. I definitely recommend it for your first meal here. I on the other hand am going to be getting the Roasted Duck; it is simply delectable. So, what do you think? Will it be the Buffalo?" Trunks simply sat his menu down as he waited for a response from the teenager. Her eyes peeked over the menu and she nodded her head in response. "Wonderful. I'll motion the waiter over here."

As the waiter approached the two, Trunks properly addressed the waiter as to what the two were going to eat for the night. Pan watched him, impressed by how mature Trunks could be, and then the waiter finally poured their expensive wine into their glasses. Pan nervously eyed the wine, she had never drank before in her life. She did not know if she should start now. Taking a quick glance at Trunks, she saw him take a small sip of the wine and hum. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided that it probably wouldn't kill her to take a sip of the wine. As her lips met with the wine, her face cringed; it tasted like yeast, and it was rather disgusting.

"Wine is an acquired taste. Don't worry about it though, I wouldn't want you to be drinking at this age anyway. I'll tell the waiter to bring you a glass of water if you'd like." Trunks said with yet another chuckle. The brown eyed girl felt heat rising on her face, she couldn't understand why she was so funny. She wasn't making jokes or anything, and actually she felt as though Trunks was ridiculing her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she murmured. The waiter approached the two and Trunks promptly asked for the glass of water. Her ears were even feeling warm! She tried to shake off the blush, but it was to no avail. Trunks eyed her curiously before opening his mouth to speak once more.

"I'm sorry if I've been laughing a lot, it's just that so many of your mannerisms are cute. I cannot help but laugh, I like it." he said with a sincere smile. Pan mustered up a weak smile back before taking a long gulp of the water. Her heart was pounding through her chest, and she had not even had dinner yet with Trunks! She could not believe how silly she was acting around him, after all, they had been friends since she was a baby. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just needed some water to wash down that taste of wine." she sighed. Looking for a change of subject, she asked, "So, how long will it be until the divorce with you and Marron is final?"

"I honestly don't know. I will need to get in touch with my lawyer, she will know all of the details. Right now though, I couldn't care less what Marron is doing, she has been sleeping around on me since Kami knows how long. I feel like an idiot that I did not know this had been going on..." The maturing man ran his fingers through his long lavender locks in frustration, not only from his soon-to-be ex-wife, but from the fact he had told an extremely large lie to his life-long friend. "I just need to hold out and see what the resolution to all these problems will be."

Before Pan could respond to Trunks, the server came by with their dinners. Pan's Buffalo looked absolutely to die for, thick and moist. While Trunks' Roasted Duck was steaming with flavor. Each of them quickly disregarded their conversation and began to eat their delicious food.

The actually eating part of the meal was deathly quiet. It could have partially been because Trunks and Pan are both of Saiyan descent and wanting nothing more than to ensure that all of their food make it into their stomachs. It did not take too long for the two of them to eat their dinner, and their waiter was somewhat surprised at how quickly they managed to down all the food. Instead of questioning the two, he merely placed the check on their dining table.

The raven-haired girl eyed the check questionably; she knew that the meal had to be outrageously priced. After all, she had never eaten that good, except maybe when her Grandma Chi-Chi made her secret chicken recipe. The check remained face down until Trunks finally picked it up to see the total price. It obviously did not phase him, and he pulled out some money from his pocket without a second thought.

"Are you ready to go somewhere else now?" he politely asked. Pan's eyebrow quirked, _somewhere else? _Where else would the two of them go? Instead of asking, she nodded her head in response. As the two walked toward the doors of the restaurant, their waiter stopped them to kindly thank them for their business. It was fairly obvious that Trunks gave the man a pretty hefty tip.

"Where to now Trunks?" Pan asked quietly. Trunks took a hold of her hand once more, and Pan felt little butterflies overwhelm her stomach. She could not remember the last time she felt like this toward a man, and to be frank, she was not sure if she wanted to embrace it or not. Her thoughts were flooded as Trunks lifted her back into the sky, as the crisp air whipped past her hair once more. This time their flight was not near as long and they had landed in a quiet place hidden behind a vast amount of trees.

It was extremely peaceful, there was a small creek that was filled with bass. There were many sturdy rocks purposely placed right by the creek to sit on, and Pan felt comfortable here. The sun barely peeked through all the immense amount of trees, and the shade was very nice on such a warm day. She closed her eyes momentarily to bask in the warmth of the nook and suddenly opened them when she came to a realization.

"I've been here before." she whispered, sitting on one of the rocks.

"I know. It was on the rehearsal dinner of my wedding." Trunks whispered back, taking a seat directly next to Pan on the exact same rock. He barely gave her any breathing room. "I should have never married her, you know? I should have backed down then, the day before the wedding. I was just afraid though, afraid of looking like a fool."

Eyes met eyes as Pan turned to face the older man. It was then she noticed all the stress and torment that had been hidden behind his strong facade. Her eyes watched as he lightly licked his lips, and she nervously bit her own.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His eyes were watching hers, they were swimming with fear and despair. He furrowed his eyebrows and put a brotherly arm around her shoulders to hold her close. "Don't feel sorry for me Pan, you didn't do anything. I put myself through all this anguish."

"I'm just afraid." she simply said. But, what she was afraid about was something she did not want to express to Trunks. However, she had a feeling he was going to ask her, sure enough, it was the next question that spurted from his lips.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked, inching closer to her. Pan's eyes widened in fear, she had a bad feeling that he knew _exactly _what she was afraid of. Biting her lip once more, she sat in silence before she finally was able to muster up enough courage to tell Trunks what she was fearful of.

"I'm afraid to kiss a married man." she muttered. Trunks' eyes lit up in a mixture of shock and happiness. He was surprised that Pan had wanted to kiss him, because he had really wanted to kiss her too, though he was not going to admit it. The brown eyed girl eagerly glanced at Trunks for a response, but he never gave her one. So, instead of waiting around for one she asked, "Do you want to kiss me?"

"I'm not going to influence any decisions you want to make. As far as I am concerned, I am already divorced from Marron." he simply responded. Secretly though, he wanted her to kiss him. Just one kiss would make him happy, to see if what he was feeling for Pan was legitimate, instead of it being pure lust. "So, you do whatever you want-"

Trunks was cut off from his sentence as the raven-haired girl finally mustered up the courage to place a hand on his face and guide his lips to hers. She wanted desperately to pull away, realizing that it was wrong to kiss him, but she could not bring herself to do so, his lips had tasted so good the first time, that she wanted to taste them again. So, once more, she allowed her lips to touch his, very lightly and seductively. Trunks on the other hand merely responded to the kisses, he too was wanting more than just one kiss, it was not enough.

"You can take this as far as you want." he murmured into her ear, his breath tickling her neck. Nervously, Pan allowed her tongue to gently enter his mouth, to taste how sweet his mouth was. Their tongues danced smoothy and Pan's hands began to wander through Trunks' lavender locks. Her body was shaking from fear, fear that he was going to pull away at any moment, fear that she was not a good kisser, fear that he was thinking about Marron while they were kissing. Trunks noticed this too, and in between their lips touching he asked, "Why are you shaking?"

"I don't know." she gasped between kisses. She was not used to such intensity just from making out with a man, then again, Trunks _did _have experience. He pulled away from her lips slowly and began kissing down to her chest. His lips were smooth as they gently grazed what little cleavage she had, causing her to gasp loudly from all the sensations he was sending throughout her body. As he pulled away from her, he glanced deeply into her eyes, seeing nothing but sheer pleasure in them.

"Our lips, they connect. I respond to what you want, and you respond to what I want," he whispered, his fingers gently running through her raven hair. He allowed his hands to graze down to her face and outline all of her features, sending her body into a world of euphoria. His fingers etched around her forehead, then moved to the lines in her face, and finally to her lips. Pan had read it in countless of books about men tracing women's lips, but had never experience it until now, and to say the least, she was enjoying it a little too much. As he finished outlining her face, his fingers moved down to her chest, nearly missing her breasts as he gently touched her."You remember someone better by all the touch, the sensations, the way they made you feel more than by kissing. Though, kissing does help."

With that said, his lips matched hers once more. Each of them was in a race toward passion, and it was not too long before both of them crossed the finish line to it. Pan's heart was racing faster than she thought it ever could. The two probably could have continued kissing until the dawn, but something within the forest rustled, tearing the two apart.

"What was that?" Pan quietly asked. Trunks shrugged his shoulders in reply. The young woman nervously pushed herself from the rock the two were sharing and walked toward the creek. She glanced at her reflection in the water and did not even feel like the same person anymore. It had dawned on her that she might not have done the right thing.

"Pan..." Trunks said, he came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist, causing her to turn around. She had fear of rejection written all over her face. "I just want to let you know that I like you. I really do, and we have a connection. That's pretty apparent, don't you think? I just, don't want to rush into anything while I am still going through this divorce with Marron. I mean, if I really wanted to , I could be in a relationship right now, I could be doing the exact same thing that she is doing to me. But, I know if I do that, then that would be unfair to you. I wouldn't be allowing myself to get over all the pain and anguish that Marron has put me through these last years. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," the raven haired girl responded, her eyes wide. She was surprised by all the words he had just spoke. "I completely understand. I just need to know that this meant something to you, that I mean something to you."

"Of course it did, it meant a lot. You mean a lot to me too, Pan. I just don't want this to mess up our friendship. You'll always be my friend no matter what. Okay?"

"I know."

"Good." Trunks said. He smiled down at his friend and said, "Well, I think we've had enough fun for the night. It's getting dark now, I bet your dad is getting worried about you too."

"He's always worried about me." Pan said with a roll of her eyes. Trunks chuckled at her, at her innocence, her naivety. Pan managed to muster up a smile at Trunks before grasping his face in her hands to give him a kiss goodbye. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later."


	6. Emotions

_Disclaimer - I do not own DragonBall Z so please do not sue me._

**Summary****: Trunks has been having difficulties in his marriage since day one it seems, while Pan has been growing into a mature adult. What happens when a surprise is sprung on Trunks and the only person he can confide in is none other than Pan?**

**A/N: Ah! It's been over a month and I haven't updated! This is the second to last chapter and I hope you guys are really enjoying this story. School has just been one hectic mess, I had mid-terms a few weeks ago, so I had absolutely no time to dedicate to writing this. I promise I will finish this story! Now, onto review responses!**

lovesanime92: Thank you! I am sorry that this was not updated quickly, but I hope you will still enjoy it!

Angel Wings-008: ^_^ I know! It makes me happy! Glad you understand more!

Trupan: Thank you so much! I have never read the Twillight Series, but I will take it as a compliment!

MidnightShadow909: I guess a cool is good!

Nikki-4: Glad you're enjoying the story!

* * *

**Point Blank   
Chapter 6: Emotions**

* * *

_It seems like some unknown feelings have spurted between the love duo of Trunks and Pan. Trunks, with years of experience, loved the taste of her innocence on his lips, while Pan was lost in a world of euphoria from the caress of his. What will happen between them now? After all, there is only one more chapter after this one. Will they fall madly in love and grow old together? Don't ask me the questions, I merely wrote the story. I cannot answer all the small loop holes and foreshadowing. That is where you are supposed to fill in the blanks, to figure things out for yourself._

_So, instead of me allowing anticipation to grow in your stomach, I will give you a little bit of a background to what you need to know. Here it goes. As you may have already figured out, Trunks has a disease from one of Frieza's minions. What you don't know is how is is going to be cured, right? Well, fear not, for Trunks will be okay. He will survive. All he needs is an antidote. But, how is he going to acquire such an antidote to kill a cancer?_

_Vegeta has been doing some experimentation with his wife Bulma, because he knows that death will come if this is not reconciled. So, he found the perfect guinea pig for the experiment, none other than Saiyan blood. But, before he could continue on with his experiments, he needed a few things, and that is why he sent his son Trunks to outer space, in order to search for the elusive heirlooms of the throne of Vegeta._

_Naturally, it was with the oak staff that he could see directly into the future. But, he would not be able to touch it until the end of the night, to find out exactly what he could do in order to retrieve the antidote for his son. As much as he hated to admit it, he truly loved his son, and the last thing he wanted to do was bury him._

_The aging Saiyan Prince waited impatiently in front of the glass container that carried the oak staff. He had practically been standing in the same position all day long, needing to be able to put his fingers around it to see what the future held for his experiment. The last thing he wanted was casualties, but if that was what would happen, then there would be nothing he could do about it. The staff never lied._

_Inhaling a sharp breath, he glared angrily at the staff. It should not have taken this long for those damned minions to pass through HFIL! Groaning, he leaned his head up against the wall, trying to find some solace in his mind. Then again, we _**_are _**_talking about Vegeta here, and it was just a few seconds later that he was back in his hostile position, eagerly anticipating the container to alert him._

_Ping! Ping! Ping! Vegeta's ears twitched at the joyful noise that resonated through them. Without any hesitation he burst his hand through the glass in order to grasp the staff. It was then, when his fingers merely grazed it, that he saw exactly what he needed to see into the future. His son was going to live, but with a dire consequence._

_Instead of telling you what that might be, allow me to get back to our main plot, the love story of Trunks and Pan. After all, isn't that why you are reading this in the first place? Surely you're not already figuring out how this is all going to end..._

Trunks flew idly in the air, his head spinning from the tingling sensations in his lips. It had been a while since Trunks had felt this way, felt as though he was the happiest man in the world. He was in a little bit of shock after the incident that had just occurred with Pan, nonetheless, the shock is what gave him all those euphoric feelings. Could he truly be feeling this way toward her? Was what he had toward Pan more than just a fatal attraction? He sure hoped not, because he was willing and ready to go home and sign those divorce papers from Marron.

Holding his breath a second, he wondered if Pan felt the same way as he did. Who was he kidding? She was just a child, she did not know what she wanted yet. The last thing she was probably worried about was falling in love with a twenty-seven-year-old man. As much as he wanted to believe he was right, he couldn't. All his happiness blocked out the thoughts that disturbed his mind.

"Pan..." he murmured to the sky. Slowly, the lavender haired man began to descend from the sky, the ground coming closer and closer. With an immense sigh, his feet touched the ground and he was standing in front of his home. Capsule Corporation. He was somewhat nervous to go into the home, afraid that Marron might be there to greet him with cruel words. Yet, he was determined to sign the papers he had been given a few days ago. He was ready to make the decision of divorce.

As he opened the front door to his ornate home, he was surprised to find that no one was there. Quirking his eyebrow, he stood in the foyer of his home, as if waiting for something to happen. The silence in his home was unnerving, and instead of staying in it, he decided upon leaving it, to visit his father next door. After all, he knew that Vegeta was going to be testing out the heirlooms for his experiment.

He loved the home he grew up in, and he wish he could have stayed there. But, no, Marron had wanted to move out because she thought it was awkward to live in the same home as your parents. So, Trunks had no choice but to abide by what his wife had wanted. In the beginning, he was willing to make sacrifices for his wife, but as each year progressed, he became less tolerant of her demands.

Shaking the negative thoughts of Marron from his head, he opened the front door to the real Capsule Corporation - that is, the one that started it all - and once again felt uncomfortable. The aura in his parents' home was chilling and reeked death. He tried to ignore it, but it was extremely difficult to do so. In an effort to clear his mind, he began walking through the silent home. Pictures of his family were proudly presented upon the walls, and a thought of pictures of him and Pan on the wall entered his mind suddenly. A smile crept upon his lips, he truly could not deny what he was feeling for the raven haired girl. It was definitely not lust, it was love.

"Trunks," the harsh voice of Vegeta called out, disrupting the peaceful thoughts in the lavender-haired man's mind. "Come here, there is something I need to tell you. It's urgent."

Blinking in surprise at the sudden appearance of his father, Trunks did nothing except follow after the short man. He knew never to question his father. As the two ventured through the endless halls of Capsule Corporation, they finally found themselves upon the laboratory. The blue eyed man felt nervous as he approached the door that his father held open for him. He knew something had to be wrong, and he needed to know the truth.

"What's going on here?" Trunks quietly asked. He noticed the oak staff was sitting beside heaps of broken glass and there were various experiments that were being conducted. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at his father for answers, he needed to know what was going on, he needed to know why his father looked so sullen. "Father, I-"

"You're sick." The older man stated, turning away from his son. He pounded his fists on the table next to him.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked, extremely confused at his father's previous statement.

"You have cancer. It is a rare cancer that one of those damned minions gave you after he punched you in the gut. If it is not cured, then you will soon die." Vegeta stated, his voice cracked slightly. Trunks stared at his father in awe, he could not believe what he was hearing. It explained many of the stomach pains he was experiencing during his space mission, and also the occasional pains he suffered in the middle of the night. As he opened his mouth to ask yet another question, Vegeta continued before he was capable of saying anything. "I know the cure son, but, it is very costly for me to obtain it. But, you will live. You will get through this alright."

"I-I just can't believe this..." Trunks murmured, running his fingers through his thick lavender hair. Then, the words of his father suddenly dawned on him. "What do you have to do to get the cure?"

"You need not worry about it. For fate has already been set in motion, and nothing you can say or do will make me try to destroy what fate has planned. It is taboo to do such." Vegeta stated. He reached for one of the many test tubes and glanced at the gooey substance that was within it. He was extremely close to telling his son what it would cost him in the long run, but realized he would know in due time. Shaking the substance slightly, he mixed it with a green formula. "You need to live son, you have so much life left in you, and you will do great things."

"Like what? What am I going to do?" he asked. Vegeta merely shook his head in response and continued picking between the dozens of test tubes on the table. Trunks was growing infuriated with his father, and opened his mouth to speak once more. "What the heck are you doing anyway?"

"Creating the cure. I am only missing one substance."

"What is that?"

"Blood like yours."

"Why can't it be my blood?"

"Because your blood is tainted, son." Vegeta said with a heavy sigh. He bit his lip, he had said too much, revealed a great amount of detail to his son. He continued with the process of creating the cure, and saw his son watching intently out of the corner of his eye. "I am glad you came here, truly I am. For now you know the truth about your sickness. By the end of the night it will be ready. Please, come back later tonight, I need you to take this cure."

Realizing it was best to not make anymore comments, he merely nodded his head at his father. He made way for the door, and before exiting, he took one last glance at his father at work. He honestly cared for his son, and this was probably the only time Trunks had seen it up so close.

As the lavender-haired man exited his first home, he bumped into someone. Glancing down, he saw the small frame of Pan, and also a heavy blush upon her features. He eyed her curiously before questioning why she was there.

"What brings you to Capsule Corporation?" He asked, somewhat nervously, considering it was only hours before that the two had a heated make-out session.

"Oh, you know, Bra invited me over. She wants me to try some make-up she's bought. You can only imagine how exhilarating it is going to be for me." Pan said with a drawl of sarcasm in her tone. Trunks smiled at the young woman standing before him, and his eyes sparkled deviously. Pan had an idea of what might be going through his mind, and quickly shifted toward the door. "Well, better get going, don't want Bra to get agitated."

"It's not too hard to agitate her." Trunks said slyly as the raven-haired girl opened the front door to his once home. She merely rolled her eyes at him before shutting the door. Sighing, Trunks wished he could know only half of what was going on in the young teenager's mind. Knowing that was never going to happen, he began to walk down the road in some attempt to clear his mind off of Pan.

Meanwhile, as Pan entered Capsule Corporation, she was surprised to find Bulma sitting at the snack bar in the kitchen with her head down. Quirking an eyebrow, she was unsure of whether she should approach the elder woman and ask what was wrong. Before she could decide, the blue-haired woman lifted her head as if it weighed one hundred pounds; her eyes were covered in tears and were red from what seemed to be hours of crying.

"Bulma...?" The teenager called out. She was nervous, she had never seen Bulma so disorderly. Something must have happened between her and Vegeta, and as much as Pan hated being nosy, she wanted to find out what the cause of it all was. "Is everything okay?"

"He's gone too far this time. He's not fully aware of what these consequences will bring not only to Trunks, but to everyone else around him." the blue haired woman said. Now Pan was extremely confused. _What is she talking about?_ Pan curiously thought. "I will not take part in it, no, I won't. Oh, Pan, I'm so sorry."

Before Pan could respond, she felt two feeble arms wrap around her waist. Soon her shirt was soaked in tears, Bulma had always been the emotional type, but this was a different type of emotional that Pan was experiencing. It was a scary emotional. Pan rubbed Bulma's back comfortingly to calm her down, but nothing seemed to help, Bulma merely cried more and more into the eighteen-year-old's arms.

"Bulma," the harsh voice of Vegeta called out from the shadows of the hallway. Pan shivered at the coldness in the Saiyan's voice, and felt Bulma tremble in her arms as well. She glared down the Saiyan Prince for an answer, yet his eyes were distant, and she couldn't decipher anything. As Bulma pulled away from the teenager, she warily approached her husband. "I need your help downstairs in the laboratory. Something as gone wrong with the formula, I am unsure if it is because I mixed everything improperly or not."

"No," Bulma's voice spat out. "You figure it out yourself."

"Pan, then you will come and help me."

"Huh?" was all the young Saiyan could say. She was confused as to what was going on exactly, but knew not to defy Vegeta or else it would not be pretty. Without another word, Vegeta began walking down the hallway, expecting for Pan to follow him. Naturally, she did, mainly out of fear that Vegeta would kick her butt if she didn't. Something was not right with this entire situation, everyone was acting incredibly strange. First it was Trunks, then Bulma, and now the Prince of Saiyans? Keeping quiet, she watched as the raven-haired man opened the door to the laboratory of Capsule Corporation, he held the door open for her to go in before him. As she entered, she was shocked to see all the incredible things that were in it, several different test tubes, large tanks filled with odd specimens, and other miscellaneous science experiments.

"Come here." he barked at the timid teenager. She quickly obliged his orders and stood by his side. "Hold these."

Vegeta had a wicked plan in his mind, and he knew that the only way it would be successful was to have the young Saiyan Pan Son in his laboratory. His plan was despicable, because he needed to acquire Saiyan blood in order to complete Trunks' cure. However, there was a catch to it, it could not be Saiyan blood of a relative, but of someone who Trunks had a strong bond with. Vegeta knew of what had been happening between his son and Goku's granddaughter, there was no denying that the two had a bond of sorts. Plus, Vegeta really did not want to have clumsy Goten in his laboratory breaking all of the test tubes. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Pan was very apprehensive about this entire ordeal, and in some way to comfort her, he took the test tubes out of her hands and glanced at her directly in the eye before speaking.

"You're worried about Bulma, aren't you?" He questioned, his brown eyes growing large. Pan merely nodded in response, afraid to speak to Vegeta. "She is going to be okay, she just does not approve of what I am doing down here. She thinks I am interfering with the natural causes of fate. Don't worry about her, because everything is going to work out."

"What do you mean by that?" The young Saiyan inquired, her eyebrows furrowing once more in the home of Vegeta and Bulma.

"Pan, I really didn't want it to be like this, but," Vegeta stopped, trying to compose himself. He knew he had to tell her, he couldn't just blindly steal her blood without her knowledge as to why. Sighing, he finally was able to complete his sentence. "Trunks needs you more than you will ever know. He needs your blood in order to live."

"I don't understand..."

"I didn't expect for you to. Pan, this is hard for me to say, but you-"

The laboratory door slung open to reveal none other than Marron, her blonde hair was a frizzy mess and her eyes were livid as she glanced at Pan. She knew what had occurred earlier in the evening, and she was not too thrilled about it either. She could not believe that her husband was cheating on her with a barely legal girl, let alone it be the girl he used to baby-sit when he was younger! She figured that no one knew about her recently filing for a divorce from Trunks, so she felt her cause was legitimate. As her anger grew inside her, she growled before lunging toward the raven haired girl and pinned her to the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Marron screamed, pulling hair furiously. She knew that Pan was a great deal stronger than her, and took advantage of the fact that Pan was still shocked from the fall. She hated the fact that she never took advantage of training with her mother. So, instead of trying brutal force, she merely clawed Pan's smooth face, and left three open gashes on her cheek. She grinned at her work, but it was short lived. Finally gaining some composure, Pan shoved the crazy woman off her body. It was Marron's turn to be shocked. "Keep your hands of my husband, you home-wrecker."

"Don't feed me that crap you slut. I know all about what you have done to Trunks." Pan spat out furiously. Marron's mouth opened out of surprise. _How much does Pan know? _She questioned as she watched the younger woman slightly pull at her hair in order to straighten it out. "You are lucky that he has stayed with you this long, you have never deserved him."

"If I find you with your hands on my husband one more time, you will be sorry." the blonde threatened. She could not expose anything else here, at least not with Vegeta standing in the room. Instead, she finally found the strength to pull herself from the ground and left the laboratory. Vegeta and Pan stood in silence for a few moments until Vegeta glanced at the young woman and saw her face was bleeding.

_This is my opportunity. If I am able to acquire some of her blood right now, then I will not have to explain everything to her. It can all wait until later._ The Saiyan Prince thought to himself as he picked up an absorbent towel to wipe off the blood that was on Pan's face. "Pan, you are bleeding. Allow me to apprehend the wound." Vegeta was very sly as he gently wiped the fresh blood off Pan's face and into a small test tube that she did not even notice.

"I don't understand anything anymore." the raven haired girl cried out. Everything was officially warped and utterly confusing to her, and she needed to find the answers. She needed to know the truth about everything, about Trunks' divorce, about why Bulma was crying her heart and soul out on the kitchen snack bar, about Marron finding out about her and Trunks. Pulling away from the soft cloth touching her face, she made haste for the door. She was not going to live with all these questions burning her inside. "I'm sorry Vegeta, but I have to go. I'll help you out later."

"You've already helped me more than you will ever know." was all the Saiyan Prince said as she left the laboratory.

Vegeta felt little remorse in how he retrieved Pan's blood, instead of dwelling on what just occurred, he was able to finish the antidote for his son. The antidote that would promise life, not death, to one of the most important people in his life. Pulling out a large beaker already filled with a majority of the green formula required, with a great sigh, he added the most important substance, Saiyan blood, the blood of love, Pan's blood. He held his breath for a moment as he watched the formula bubble and mix together with the elusive blood. Seconds later, the once green formula had bubbled over and transformed into a dark brown substance, almost looking like chocolate milk.

"Where is that son of mine?" Vegeta questioned aloud.

Trunks was in fact still enjoying a late night walk by himself. The roads were vastly empty and he felt eerie being the only person out walking, it was not too late, only about ten o'clock. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned a corner and was met with the familiar scenery of the road he lived on. He almost turned around to walk another street, but noticed a figure sitting outside Capsule Corporation. Curiosity struck him and he continued walking down the street until the figure became more familiar. It was none other than Pan.

"So, I guess Bra's make-up testing didn't go so hot?" he questioned, sitting next to her small frame. She glanced up at him with tears in her eyes and he quickly became worried about her. "Pan, what happened? Is everything alright? What did Bra do to you?"

"Shh," she gently whispered, placing her finger over his mouth. He did as she commanded, and waited for something else. "Can we go somewhere we can be alone?"

"We can go to my house, Marron is supposed to be out with her new boyfriend tonight anyway." Trunks stated. Pan's eyes widened in disbelief, she begged to differ otherwise. "Why the scared expression? I promise she's not there."

"Okay." The raven haired girl said, though she was somewhat reluctant to agree with Trunks. He gently took a hold of her hand and guided her toward his home - which was next door to Capsule Corporation. He unlocked the front door and the two were greeted to a dark foyer, if that wasn't evidence that Marron was not home, then nothing else was - she was infamous for leaving every light on in their house. Flicking the switch, the light took some adjusting to for the duo.

"Why do you want to be alone Pan? Is everything alright?" He asked once more. She kept her mouth shut and guided him into what she knew was the master bedroom. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but knew that she had to. Trunks eyed the young woman questioningly, now he was more confused than ever. She laid down on the bed and guided Trunks' body to lay on hers. This is what she had needed. "Pan, what are you-"

"Shh," she whispered once more, only this time instead of her finger touching his lips it was her lips. She was reminded of the first kiss the two had shared hours ago, and the tingling sensations in her lips came back. Trunks took the hint of what Pan was wanting, and delicately place his arms around her slim waist, his hands pushing passed the tedious fabric of her clothes to graze her back. She merely responded to his touch, by allowing her hands to feel every inch of his ripped chest, and slowly making their way down to his belt buckle.

"Pan, is this what you want?" He quietly asked. He sure knew he wanted it, but there was something in the way she was looking at him that did not seem right. Sure enough, he was right. She pulled her hands from his jeans and her emotions overwhelmed her, this wasn't what she wanted and she knew it. Her eyes watered and the lavender-haired man laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "What is bothering you? Please, tell me."

"It's Marron, she saw us earlier. I'm scared Trunks." Pan choked out, tears freely fell from her face. She hoped that Trunks did not think she was being silly. "I-I think she is going to hurt me."

"Pan..." Trunks murmured on her neck, his breath tickling it. He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her on the forehead. "I would never let her hurt you. I will always be here for you."

"Promise?"

"Yes, of course."

He allowed his lips to touch hers and she obliged to the kiss. His tongue dared to enter her mouth, and he smiled against her lips when her tongue entered his mouth for a war. Each kiss became more intense, and Trunks could not help but allow his hands to wander over her shapely figure. Slyly, he pushed a hand up her shirt and instead of getting a cheap feel, he felt Pan's hand push his away. Saddened, he pulled away from her lips.

"I'm sorry Trunks, but I really can't do this. It just doesn't feel right, not right now, not when you're still legally married to Marron." Pan stated, she felt Trunks' hands leave her body at her statement. "I should probably just go."

Before Trunks could try to stop her, she jumped out of the bed and ran out of his home. He knew it was best to leave her be. She seemed to be having a rough night as it was. He had wondered what Marron had said to her, and more importantly, how Marron found the two of them in his secret place. Crawling out of the bed, he went toward the bedroom door, but stopped when he noticed the all-too-familiar figure of the woman who was soon to be his ex-wife.

"You know what, I was rethinking this divorce..." she stated as she grazed into the room, clad in a scanty nightgown. "After all, I know you haven't signed those papers. It would just be easier if we put all of this behind us."

"No. Absolutely not." Trunks stated, backing away from the woman.

"Well, you no longer have a say in it, because those papers have been shredded into hundreds of pieces." the blonde-haired woman stated. She wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed his neck tenderly. "Anyway, I've missed this. I've missed us."

She kicked the bedroom door closed, so no one could know what would happen behind it.


	7. Yearning

_Disclaimer - I do not own DragonBall Z so please do not sue me._

**Summary: Trunks has been having difficulties in his marriage since day one it seems, while Pan has been growing into a mature adult. What happens when a surprise is sprung on Trunks and the only person he can confide in is none other than Pan?**

**A/N: This is the final chapter! Whether you hate it or love it, this is the end. The poem that is used in this final chapter is an original poem by me, please do not steal it. However, if you would like to borrow it, then ask and I would more than likely oblige to allowing it. The review responses from the previous chapter will eventually be deleted. And, if I'm feeling in a good mood, I might write an epilogue one day. But, what is done is done. So, enjoy! Additionally, if you are not pleased with the final chapter, then do not flame me.**

Angel Wings-008: I think I might have sent you a message in concerns to finding out that Trunks is sick. It is crucial to the plot and needed to expressed in that chapter. Everything will fall into place, and hopefully you will understand more things with this ending. *crosses fingers*

dragonballzfreak210: No, no, no. It's not rape if you're willing. *sigh* As much as I hate to admit it. Don't worry though, you'll find out everything soon enough!

Trupan: Haha, your comment about Vegeta made me crack up. He's quite the sly dog, now isn't he? I figured that since this is the last chapter, I'd get it done quicker. I've been waiting to write it!

shahi: Love triangle? Maybe just a little. But it's gonna change, for either the better or the worse...

NiceNipps: Nice pen-name! I know, I'm just horrible aren't I? *grins evilly*

Nikki-4: Yes, Vegeta is up to something, now isn't he? Hmmm, it will all be revealed though!

ladybugg: Yes, we all hate Marron. Maybe it's just me, but I always like making her an evil witch in stories!

SSJ-Pan-chan: Thank you! ^_^

* * *

**Point Blank   
Chapter 7: Yearning**

* * *

_Here is where it all ends my captivating audience. This is the denouement and all previous foreshadowing should have led you to this conclusion anyway. Believe me, this is not how I wanted it to end, but this is how it has to end, for everything I have said to make sense. Trunks and Pan are in love, I believe that is pretty obvious, however, there is something - or rather someone - that is keeping the two apart. Perhaps so apart that they may never see forever together._

_Marron had seen the way the young girl was coming onto her husband. At first, she merely disregarded it as a childish crush, but over the last few days she could tell there were emotions on both ends, she could see a look in Trunks' eyes that she never saw before. It infuriated the blonde-haired woman so much that she had to follow the duo, she had to confirm her suspicions. Trunks was not allowed to be in love with someone else other than her! Her insides fumed with jealousy of the young girl. She had always known that Pan was in love with Trunks, ever since the wedding. She was not going to allow the child to take her husband away._

_What right did Pan have to intrude on Marron and Trunks anyway? She was nothing to Trunks anyway, right? At least, that is what Marron hoped for. So, she needed to ensure that her husband would stay with her. She needed to use the one thing that the immature eighteen-year-old girl would not use. Her sexuality. Even at her age, Marron had always kept herself in great shape. She knew she had a womanly figure and was going to use it to her advantage to seduce her husband back into her arms, back to where he belonged. _

_Though, there was something that she knew was going to stop him. Those damned divorce papers she had wanted him to sign what seemed eons ago. She __**had **__to find them, or else her scheme would not work, she would not be able to get her husband back. So the sly and conniving woman did what she had to, she re-obtained the papers, so that Trunks had no choice but to come back. The blonde-bombshell was smarter than people believed her to be, and that was what scared Trunks at times. He knew not to get on the woman's bad side, and yet it was her who had made it on his. With the elusive divorce papers that she confiscated, Marron ripped them into a million pieces, so that no one could find the evidence of them._

_Her evil plan was nearly complete. All she needed to do was seduce Trunks, and it would not take much. She had been hiding in one of the closets in her home, awaiting Trunks' return. She wanted him to be surprised, to have the impression that she was not even coming home for the night. Yet, as she heard the front door open, she heard him speaking to Pan. Infuriated, Marron kept her place and waited to see what the two would do. She watched as the raven-haired girl guided __**her **__husband into __**their **__bedroom. Just what the hell was she thinking?! Marron heard the conversation between the two, and watched as Pan resisted Trunks' advances. Smirking, she nearly jumped out of the closet when the young woman had left their home in a hysterical fit. It was then that she made her appearance._

_Her husband was horrified. He had no idea how long Marron had been there, nor her intentions for her sexy lingerie. He wanted so bad to leave the bedroom, but since Pan had left him hanging, he decided upon waiting, to see what his wife was going to offer him. It was fairly obvious what she was going to offer him, and behind closed doors, they made love. Though, the entire time Trunks had imagined it was with the woman who he had honestly loved, Pan. The woman who did not cheat him out of his life, aspirations, and dreams. Yet, it was Marron who was breathing heavily over his sweaty body in the heat of the moment and not Pan. Pan had left him, and maybe he shouldn't leave his wife._

_After all, she destroyed the divorce papers. It would be too much a process to obtain a new copy of it. Maybe, he could live like this. Maybe he could accept the fact that Marron would probably cheat on him for the remainder of his life. Maybe he could give up the woman who he was in love with. He truly did not want to destroy his image in the first place, and if Marron was willing to work on their relationship, then why should he decline? Why should he be so judgmental and not give his wife another chance. What did his vows say again...For better or worse? He knew he needed to protect the sanctity of his marriage, and - as much as he hated to admit it - Marron was his wife, not Pan._

_So, what will Trunks do? How is he going to tell Pan what occurred after she left him? He had really gotten himself in a mess this time. It is not going to end as you may think it will, remember what was said in chapter one. This is not your typical romance, it is not a cliché, I gave you a chance to walk away from this story from the first chapter. If you are disappointed with this ending, you knew the consequences. You knew there would not be a happy ending. But, don't predict how it's going to end just based on this background information, there is far more to be discovered as you read on._

He was furious. He could not believe this was how he was being treated. After all the time he had dedicated, he was being ignored. He should be receiving praise, not the cold shoulder. Growling, the man grabbed a cup of coffee and quickly downed it. He had been awake all night, worrying that something was wrong, fretting that maybe fate was wrong. How could Trunks do this to him? He had blatantly told his son to come back at the end of the night to take the antidote for his cancer, yet he had not seen any signs of his ungrateful son. Gritting his teeth, he stormed back into the laboratory to ensure that the antidote was still there, after all, he had spent an immense amount of time on it, the last thing he needed to happen was for it to get accidentally spilled.

He glanced at the elusive antidote. A wave of guilt washed over him, the Saiyan Prince rarely had this feeling. He knew exactly what it was from though, it was from discreetly stealing Pan's blood from her face. He should have told her the truth, he should have explained why he needed her blood in the first place. Why it couldn't have been anyone else's blood, but only hers. She was special, so special that she did not even know it. Pan was the one who should have married his son, not the stupid brat who was the daughter of an android. So, why couldn't Trunks have just waited?

Shaking his head, he knew he couldn't change anything. He wasn't allowed; fate wouldn't permit him to. Though, if his son did not show up, then fate might change inadvertently. Finding himself frustrated once more, he banged a fist on the table with the antidote. The tube shook slightly and Vegeta quickly picked it off the table. He knew that if the antidote would fall that his son's future would as well, and maybe he was selfish enough to value his son so much. He would risk anything to keep him alive, even his own life.

"Trunks, where are you?" he asked sympathetically.

The blue-eyed beauty was lying in his comfortable bed, waking up far later than the sun had. Squinting his eyes from the light, he stretched his arms wide, allowing the sun to warm his body. Trunks glanced to his left and was not surprised to see that no one was lying in the bed next to him. Marron should have been there, but she wasn't. Instead, she was probably out with some of her friends. Trunks knew not to expect too much from her, even if the two had sex the night before.

Groaning, he forced himself out of the bed. His head was spinning tremendously. Guilt soon washed over him when he realized what he had done. He had betrayed the woman who he truly loved, Pan. How could he have been so weak? Cursing himself, he banged a fist on the nightstand, causing the useless clock to fall off and break. He was furious at himself, he couldn't be strong for Pan and there was nothing he could do to change the events that happened the previous night. He had to tell her before someone else told her. He needed to ensure that it wouldn't be his wretched wife who had seduced him the previous night, the same woman who destroyed their divorce papers.

"I really don't want to do this…" he murmured under his breath. The young Saiyan proceeded to dress himself hurriedly, needing to see Pan as soon as possible. As he pulled a plain t-shirt over his head, he heard the doorbell ring. "Shoot, what if that's her?"

With a heavy sigh, he unwillingly moved through his house to arrive at the front door. He was afraid to see who was behind it, even seeing Marron wouldn't make him all too happy either. He exhaled deeply before opening the front door with much reluctance. To his surprise, he felt whoever was at the front door push their way through somewhat angrily.

"Just where have you been?" the Saiyan Prince barked as he slammed the door in his son's face. "I have waited up all night for you, and here you are waking up from a good night's rest I suppose? Who do you think you are? You have had me worried all night."

"About what?" Trunks asked, blinking wildly in confusion. He had no idea what his father was even doing here in the first place.

"About what? About what!!" Vegeta had completely lost his temper. He could not understand the way his son was acting. Bashing a fist into the nearest wall, he proceeded to explain the reason why he needed Trunks. "I have your antidote so that you will not die! Do you not understand how important this is? You _must _live, fate has it written already. Now, I don't care what you are doing nor what you are planning on doing, you are coming next door right now!"

The lavender-haired man did not have a second to respond as his father yanked his arm, forcing him to follow. He was baffled by his father's actions and words, he couldn't understand why he had to take this antidote immediately. He wanted to know why he couldn't just wait a few days, to let himself get used to the fact that he might be dying. But, no, here was his stubborn father, pulling him hastily through Capsule Corporation in order to get to the antidote. It was only seconds before the two were in the elusive laboratory that Vegeta had been slaving in for the last twenty-four hours.

"Here." He said, his voice had not a trace of anger in it. The Saiyan Prince had regretted the way he acted around his son, considering the circumstances. "I'm sorry son, just please take it. You need to live, you're supposed to live."

Trunks had questions to ask his father, but the glare he was receiving told him that he better just drink the antidote. He glanced at the thick substance in the test tube and it did not look very appeasing. It was a musky brown color, and something told him that it probably would have tasted better last night when his father had asked him to drink it. Making a distressed face, he placed the test tube to his lips and allowed the substance to slide down his throat. It tasted between a mixture of strawberries and blood, the strangest combination.

Vegeta released a breath he did not know he was holding. Relief washed over him as he watched his son down the elusive antidote. Fate was ready to make its move now. There was nothing stopping it. Closing his eyes inadvertently, a wave of guilt washed over him once more. He shook his head, ridding himself of all thought and turned toward his son.

"Thank you." was all he managed to say. He gave Trunks a look that said he was allowed to leave. Yet, before his son had completely left the laboratory, he gently whispered, "I'm sorry."

Trunks did not understand anything that was going on. He felt it was best to not ask questions, lest he want to upset his father. Instead, he merely left the lab with his father's distressed voice calling out I'm sorry. He did not want to dwell on why he was so upset, instead, he had other tasks to handle. Those other tasks mainly consisted of telling Pan the truth. He had to let her know what would become of them, or rather, what wouldn't.

He closed his eyes momentarily, paused in his walk, and thought back to just yesterday. It was crazy how his feelings for Pan had just seemed to blossom over the last twenty-four hours. Yet, he had no choice but to force the feelings aback, to keep her out of his life. It was going to hurt him, but he knew it was best for Pan, if he truly loved her, he knew it was best to let her go. Let her find a man who truly was deserving of her love, not him. He was an old married man, he knew there was no hope for his life - as much as he wished there was - and he knew she had so much life to offer. He began walking again, and realized it was futile and flew into the cool sky.

"Pan.." he murmured. He was so ashamed. He watched where he was flying and he went passed the city and into the thick forests surrounding it. He was always a little jealous that the Son family got to live out in such an abundance of land, and he was stuck with gravity rooms that helped him train. The familiar setting made his stomach grow sick, with each second he came closer to their home, his stomach grew more nauseated. He wasn't certain if it was from the antidote he just took or the fact he was going to break a young woman's heart. His mind wanted to believe it was the former, but knew it was the latter. Slowly, he made his way back to earth, out of the clouds, and into the front yard of Gohan's house.

Gulping, he gently knocked on the door, afraid of who was going to answer. It did not take to long for someone to come to the door, and his luck was rather good today, because it was the woman he was needed to speak to.

"Hey Pan." Trunks quietly said, afraid of Gohan hearing him. He grasped her hand into his and pulled her out of the home, the door shutting behind her abruptly. Bewilderment was upon her features, the raven-haired girl could not understand Trunks' strange actions.

"What's wrong?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows. His eyes were grey, they had never been grey, only a beautiful blue that she could get lost in. He broke the glance between the two and continued to pull her away, far away so no one could know what would happen.

"I have something to tell you." he sighed, biting his lip. Trunks couldn't bare looking into her eyes. She was full of so much innocence, and yet here he was stripping her of that. She quirked an eyebrow, confused as to why the man she loved had come out to her home with such a sullen look on his face. At the same time, she had a growing knot in her stomach, fearing something tragic had happened. He opened his mouth to speak once more, but stopped, leaving her hanging on her toes.

"Trunks, you're acting strange. Please, tell me what's wrong? What ever it is, I _will _understand." Pan pleaded. With her words, the lavender-haired man felt assured. She said she would understand, that was all he needed to hear, apparently. Taking another deep breath, he forced himself to say what he didn't want to say.

"I'm going back to her, back to Marron." Trunks said barely above a whisper. Pan's eyes widened in shock, she opened her mouth to speak, but Trunks wouldn't allow it, and placed a finger over her mouth. "She wants to work on our relationship, and I cannot deny her that. I know you said that you will understand, but right now you probably don't understand why I am going back to her. There are just too many circumstances that bind me to her. She is my wife, no matter what - for better or worse, till death do us part."

"I-I-" Pan choked. She gasped for air, and a silent tear rolled down her cheek. "What happened to us?"

"Pan, you are a beautiful woman, inside and out. I am doing this because I love you so much. You deserve so much better than me, and I care about you enough to let you go. I deserve this life I started when I married Marron, I should suffer the consequences of it, not you. You have so much to offer to a man, and I'm not talking about your sexuality, I'm talking about your person, your being...just you. Pan, I feel so horrible. I just can't-"

"I understand." The raven-haired girl stated, sniffling slightly, interrupting Trunks' confession. Though, she truly did not. She had so many other questions to ask Trunks, like what changed his mind, what happened to the divorce papers he signed, what happened to them having a relationship together? Closing her eyes, she turned away from the man who claimed to love her so much that he was letting her go. Bull crap. If he loved her so much, then he would divorce his wife and leave her behind and marry her. Okay, maybe Pan was getting a bit ahead of herself. She felt the weight of Trunks' hand tugging at her arm and unwillingly turned to face him. "What?"

"I love you. Nothing will **ever** change that." He said, choking back his own emotions. He felt so ashamed, so weak, so vulnerable. Trunks had wanted so bad to be with her, but knew he couldn't. He didn't deserve her, he deserved Marron - the woman who had cheated him out a good portion of his life. Gaining some composure, his blue eyes burned holes in Pan's. "I'm so sorry. I don't know if you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me. But, I can't talk to you anymore. Marron would die if she knew I was. God, I'm so sorry."

"I understand." Pan forced herself to say once more. She pulled herself out of his strong grasp and hastily dashed for her home. She couldn't bare to stay there any longer, couldn't stand to see the look of hurt in her beloved's eyes. Tears welled in her eyes and she was afraid of allowing them to fall from her face. What had she done wrong? Maybe she should have slept with Trunks the previous night, then maybe he wouldn't be doing this to her. Her heart was wrenching, it yearned to feel his arms around her, to feel his fingers grazing her face delicately. But, no, that was never going to happen. She was not allowed to be with him.

Her home seemed so far away, and when she finally approached it, she forced back her tears. She couldn't let her dad see her like this, in such an emotional mess. Quietly opening the door, Pan saw that no one was in the foyer. She took advantage of this, and hurried to her bedroom, selfishly keeping herself locked in. The raven-haired girl then allowed the inevitable to happen. Her eyes burst with tears and she silently sobbed into her pillow. Pan's heart was pounding in her chest, as though daring to leave from all the hurt it had to endure. She hated that this was how it had to end, she had so much more she wanted to say to Trunks.

"That's it." she murmured under her breath. She pulled out a journal she wrote in when she was sad and began writing out her feelings, her true feelings for Trunks. She wanted him to understand where she stood, and that no matter what she would always be there for him. Glancing down at her heartfelt letter, she silently read it back to herself.

_Trunks, we accept the love we think we deserve, and if you believe that all you deserve is Marron, then I understand. Whether you believe it or not, you are truly an amazing man who has put up with so much in your life, and the _**_one _**_thing that makes you amazing is your compassion. I only hope the best for you, that you will grow to be a stronger person - not physically, but mentally. I hope your revived relationship with Marron is one for the best, and that it does not take another turn for the worse. I understand that we cannot continue talking, that is not right since you and Marron are trying to work things out. I will always be your friend, and if you ever find yourself in a bad situation, you can always call. You have always been in my heart and that will not change, no matter what, you can count on it. _

_Your friend,_

_Pan._

The raven haired girl quietly wept as she folded the letter up. Though, she felt as if it was not enough, as if it did not completely portray her emotions. She turned to the one thing that helped her the most, her bible. Upon opening it, she found herself in Corinthians. With a grin, she pulled out another piece of paper and began writing out her heart and soul for Trunks to see.

Trunks on the other hand had anything but a grin on his face. He was mourning the loss of not only the woman he loved, but the woman who was also a great friend of his. He had lost two very important things to him today, and one very important person. But, he knew it was for the best, knew that nothing could change his mind. He idly flew through the sky to clear his mind from Pan, but all it did was remind him of all the good times they shared in the past. Shaking his head, he found that he was just above his home by Capsule Corporation. He might as well go home, it wasn't as if he had anything better to do anyways.

Landing on the ground softly, he approached his home. The home he shared with Marron. This was the life he chose when he was nineteen, he was going to live this life no matter what. It was his curse, he did not deserve any better. Shaking his head once more, he forced the front door open. His blond headed wife was still not home. Where could she have been this entire time? Deciding not to worry about it, the Saiyan laid down on his bed to take a nap, allowing thoughts of Pan to simmer in his dreams.

"This is it." Pan said, a hint of pride in her voice. She had completed the letter she was going to give to Trunks. All she had to do was give it to him, she didn't want to disturb him, but she needed to get this off her chest, lest it kill her. Picking up two pieces of paper, one that had her sentimental goodbye, and the other a poem, she made haste for the front door. Just as she opened it, an arm grasped her.

"Pan, where are you going?" her father asked, a look of worry on his face. The raven-haired girl smiled at her father and gave him a quick hug.

"There's something I have to take care of. I'll be back soon though. I love you dad." she said. After she let him go, he smiled back at her. He knew of the love affair she was sharing with Trunks, but knew not to say anything of it. Sadly, he had heard what had taken place today as well. Sighing, he watched as his little girl flew into the afternoon sky, going toward the man she loved.

Her feet touched the ground quietly and she was in front of Trunks' home. Pan had a feeling that this was going to be the last time she would see him, that this would be the last time he would care to listen to her. Closing her eyes, she brought her hand up to the door, ready to knock on it. But, something had stopped the young woman, that something was a cool metal against her neck. She quirked an eyebrow, and with not enough time to react, it was too late.

BANG!

Blood stained the cement walkway that lead to Trunks Briefs home. The young eighteen-year-old woman's lifeless body was sprawled on the front lawn, her letters still clutched tightly in her hand. The sound of the gun practically alerted everyone within the entire area, more importantly, it woke Trunks up from his short lived nap. Running out of his home, he stopped dead in his tracks when his shoes became doused in blood, Saiyan blood.

"You!" he yelled, he pointed a finger at his accusing wife who stood there blankly with the pistol in her hands. Even the blond-haired woman could not believe what she had done. Sure, she wanted to rid the young woman from Trunks' life, but she never imagined that her plan would work. Gulping, she watched as her husband knelt down and picked up Pan. There was a hole in her neck from where the bullet had hit her, and it was apparent that she died instantly. Tears fell freely from Trunks' eyes, look what he had done. He went back to his wife only to have the woman he loved murdered. She was taken at point blank, there was no way she could have survived the bullet. "Why did you have to take her life? What did she do to you?"

Marron's eyes widened, still in disbelief. She was disgusted at herself. Yet, instead of responding to her husband, her husband who had decided to come back to her, she ran. She knew it was completely pointless, knowing that Trunks could take her down with a flick of his finger, but it was her only instinct. The blond was surprised to find that her husband was not following her, instead when she turned back around to see where he was, he was still holding the dead body of Pan.

"Pan," he cried, his heart breaking in two. How could he have been so stupid? "I am so sorry. This is not what I intended. I wanted you to go on with your life, not have your life go on. Why did this have to happen to you?"

As he asked these questions to her lifeless figure, Vegeta and Bulma emerged from Capsule Corporation. Bulma with a shocked expression, and Vegeta with a remorseful one.

"Son, I tried to tell you," Vegeta croaked. "Fate had it played out where you would live and she would die. There is nothing you can do to bring her back, I am so sorry."

"You knew?" Trunks cried, pulling Pan closer to him, her blood staining his clothes. "You knew, and you chose for _me _to live? I don't deserve to live father, I broke her heart. She had so much life in her and here I am barely living. Why did you do something so cruel? You should have let _her _live, not me. What good am I going to do? Except maybe kill myself to be with her?"

"Trunks, don't think like that!" Bulma exclaimed. She cried along with her son, she could not believe what had happened. Then, she noticed two white pieces of paper in Pan's hand, both clutched strongly. "Baby, what is that in her hand?"

The lavender-haired man gently uncurled his beloved's fingers and grasped the pages in his hands to read what was on them. On the first page was her original letter she wrote, telling Trunks that she would always be there for him if ever he needed her. On the other page was a poem that made Trunks' heart burst. It was everything he need to hear and more, everything that would give him the strength to go on in his life. He was selfish for saying goodbye to her, but everything seemed to make sense and he kissed her forehead goodbye. The poem read,

_Corinthians_

_Love is patient, and I'll be waiting  
for your heart to stop debating.  
Love is kind, and I've cared so much  
longing for your embrace and touch.  
Envy only lies in a jealous heart  
like the one that's torn us apart.  
Brag of my love, I would not,  
I'm just grateful for what I've got.  
I am not proud of these emotions  
Nonetheless, I have some notions.  
I have not said one rude word,  
the thought just sounds absurd.  
I'm in the least worried of myself  
I need to know that you are well.  
My temperament just seems to disappear  
I am so glad to have you here.  
You have done no wrong in my eyes  
So why do you hide in a disguise?  
Hurting you, I just could not do  
I bare no evil in my heart toward you.  
So, I am basking in His truth  
not caring if I'm wasting my youth,  
because love is patient and I'll always be waiting  
to hear what your heart has been saying._


End file.
